Iron Symphogear
by Forgeravin
Summary: During the countless battles in the middle east, two families are torn apart. Now the Children of those two families are forever scorn with pain. Both aim for power, one gains the power of song. And the Other uses there mind for for an Armor that few will ever recreate. What awaits for the two? Is it dark embrace of death? Or the warm light of light?
1. Chapter 1: The Escape

The Iron Symphogear

* * *

Chapter 1: The Escape

The world is a dark and cruel place. War, famine, disease, betrayal, corruption, poverty, and economic disability. All things that plague this world of ours, even those who try to help end up feeling the pain of this. That is the story we see today. One daughter of famous singers, and the other a son to technological empire. This is their story…

* * *

 _We are Observer_

In the middle east civil war rages. Radicals who wish to do harm to those who "Desecrate the Holy lands." When in all honestly there just wanting a reason to fight. But this story isn't about them. It's about the innocent who are captured by them. This story is about two who hold a powerful future. This is where one proves their worth to the world...and it all starts with an explosion…

* * *

 _We are Takumi_

Their we are the two of us stand shaking our parents hoping that somehow they're still alive. Just some glimmer of hope. "Mom! Dad! Wake up!" "Come on! Wake up you two!" These words just seemed to be asked over and over again. "This...This is all you're fault Sonya!" Chris shouts. My name is Takumi Taiso 9 years old, and I am the son to Takumi industries. A world famous tech company known for our advance tech leagues above other companies. My parents have been long time friends of Masanori Yukine, and Sonnet M. Yukine. As I have been long time friends where there daughter Yukine Chris. Both of our parents were visiting a destabilized country in the middle east. And while discussing about how to help stabilize the country, Terrorists attacked and killed our parents.

Terrorists:( _Grabs the both of them_ ) You're coming with us!

Chris:( _tries to pry loose_ ) No! Mom! Dad Wake up!

Taiso:( _struggles_ ) Let go! They need help! Let go!

Sonya:( _crying_ ) I'm so sorry...I'm sorry.

* * *

 _Location change: Terrorist camp_

We were dragged into their camp where they decided whether or not we get sold or turned into child soldiers. I wasn't gonna wait, I was gonna try and break out on my own. So while the soldiers were holding us in a cave our waiting place is the same place as where the weapons are being held. A guard puts down his phone onto the table, next to another phone and some tools. Sneaking over I grab the phones and tools.

Chris:( _turns to Taiso_ ) Taiso? What are you doing with those phones? Are you gonna call for help?

Kid:( _shakes head_ ) You can't. There's no we all tried here.

Taiso:( _dissembling_ ) Oh I'm not using a phone. I'm making a controler for those missile launchers they have outside.

 _Time skip: 4 hours_

In my hand is the work of two phones, crappy tools, and sweat. The controller is linked up to these terrorists missile network. I did had to borrow a old computer to do it. But I did. I control the missiles now. "Alright." Turning the controls I aim the missiles at the Terrorists.

Taiso: Take this you sick sons of bitches!

Launching the missiles at the Terrorists felt great. But the feeling only lasted about a second as I had calibrated all the missile launchers, to the controller as such not all of them were synced, and I launched one missile at me when I walked out. I was blasted back injured but no major damage.

* * *

 _Location Change: deeper in the caves_

"Rise and shine." I slowly open my eyes to a bearded man with glasses, he's battered and dirty. He has the looks of a everyday man. "Wh-What? I'm...alive?" "Just barely, I had to do some...modifications to keep the shrapnel from your heart." What? Oh god don't tell me! I start to tear at my bandages as I see a device locked into my chest.

Taiso:( _feels device_ ) ….I-Is this?

Man:( _nods_ ) An electromagnet. I tried to take out as much as I could but there's still alot left. The magnet is keeping the shrapnel that was caught up in your chest. That car battery is the thing keeping the magnet running.

I turn to a massive car battery on the ground next to me. "So… I guess there gonna keep me alive a little bit longer before executing me. Huh?" The guy shakes his head. "No they're gonna keep you alive." I sit up dragging the battery with me over to him.

Taiso: And why is that? Aren't I just a dead man walking? Or do they really want to personally kill me over a long period of time?( _item gets tossed over_ ) What's- This is my missile controler!

Man:( _sits down_ ) You made a missile control device, from two phones and broken tools. They want you to make a stronger version of the device. That's your life line kid. It's either that, or death.

"...Or I chose option three." I say getting up and, looking around for scrap I can use. The place is filled with Missiles and other materials. These missiles have pladium in them, if I can use the into the power source. "Getting right to work?" "Yup. Speaking of which I never got your name." I turn to meet the man face to face. "My name is Yensen." I smile as I grab some parts. "Nice to meet you Yensen! Let's get out of here alive." Yensen smiles as I get to work.

 _Time skip: 2 day's later_

During the time I've been in this room, I've been constructing a new power source that would sustain me and something big for as long as I need to. "Ok...Here we go." Turning the valve energy flows into a small round device that lights up at the same time the lights dimmer.

Yensen:( _leans in_ ) That does not look like a missile controler. What is it?

Taiso:( _smiles_ ) A mini version of a prototype energy reactor that my dad made. We called it the Arc Reactor. And if my math is correct it can generate 3 gigajoules a second.

Yensen: That could last you 50 life times.

"Or something big for 15 minutes." I walk over to the other side of the room I grab a stack of thin layered paper. "This is our way outta here." Flattening out the papers, and holding it over a light, forms the image of a suit of armor. "Holy...I would have never have conceived this." Yensen says, I smile.

Taiso:( _tilts head_ ) Well…( _Breaths in and out_ ) I did.

* * *

 _We are observer_

In the shadows of a large and dark room, sitting down she dials a number. "So is she still there?" A woman over the phone asks. "Yes Finé. She is still here." Smiling the Woman twirls the cord around her finger.

Finé:( _crosses legs_ ) Wonderful. I will come to pick her up by next week. Is that ok?

"Of course my lady."

Finé: Ok then chao! ( _hand to cheek_ ) Hmm the son of the Takumi is also there...I wonder….Perhaps I'll leave him there.( _smiles_ ) But then again. Things can change in 1 week.

* * *

 _Time skip: a week later_

"It's done!" Stepping back from the armor, I take a moment to look at my work. The armor has a very crude appearance. This is due to the fact that I have limited resources when constructing the armor. It was actually built from missile parts. The suit had a pointed chest plate and curved helmet. It is composed of an iron-copper-magnesium alloy, giving it decent resistance against small arms fire. "Time to set our plan in motion." Planting a small explosive on the door I prepare to get into the suit. Yensen starts to put the armor on me, but that's when we hear rapid footsteps.

Yensen:( _looks to door_ ) We need to hurry.( _finishes putting armor on_ )

Taiso:( _points to computer_ ) Ok, get over there and press F11, that should start the upload. Then control I, I, enter. Now get over here and button me up!

Yensen:( _nods_ ) Ok it's starting.( _looks to door_ ) They're coming!

Taiso:( _looks around_ ) Well then get to it! We need to finish!

The door starts to open, that's when the pin on the explosive detonates killing the guards sent to stop us. "Holy…." "Ok once the upload is complete you need to stay behind me." Yensen goes to check the upload, once he glances he just seems to pause. "We need more time." "What?"

Yensen:( _turns to Taiso_ ) I'm gonna go to buy you some time.( _runs and grabs gun_ )

Taiso: No! Stick to the plan! Stick to the plan! Yensen!

Yensen runs out of the room firing randomly into the air. "No Yensen!" I hear random gun shots before a sudden stop. That's when the upload finishes and I break out of the holders. I hear guys heading my way, dimming the lights, the terrorists start opening fire sending lead everywhere. After a few seconds of fire the stop, slowly walking towards them I surprise them with the light of my Arc Reactor. Slamming a goon into the side of a wall, the remaining two start shooting. I smack both of them sending them into the wall. I start walking out and I'm met with bullets, thankfully the armor can stand up to their weapons. One charges towards me, yelling at the top of his lungs, and shooting. I smack him to the wall, another runs towards me and I smack him as well. The goons turn tail and run away.

Taiso:( _walking_ ) Yeah run you fuckers! Run!

Closing up a metal door, they leave one behind. Banging on the door, he yells to let him in. I just knock him on the head, and I focus on breaking down the door. After a few punches I bust down the doors crushing a few terrorists down in the process. A terrorist comes at me from the left, smacking him I louge my arm into the side of the cave. "Aw come on!" I say trying to pull my arm out. As I'm trying to get my arm out, another guy comes up from behind and shoots. The bullet bounces off hitting him in the head. Pulling my arm out I continue down, I walk out to a open area where the kids used to be held, now what's there is Chris next to him, taking care of Yensen.

Taiso: Yensen, Chris!

Chris:( _Looks to Taiso_ ) Taiso? Is that you?!

Yensen: Look out.

Bending back a little I just miss a grenade launching past me and hitting the wall. I turn to see the shooter, a guy holding a grenade launcher. "You son of a bitch!" Opening up a flap revealing a missile, pulling a pin on it the missile launches towards the guy as he gets smashed under rubble. I walk over to Chris and Yensen, "Taiso! He's….He's." Lifting up the head piece, Yensen gives me a smile.

Yensen: Stop…

Taiso: Come on, we need to go. Come on, we gotta move, we have a plan let's stick to it.

Yensen: This was always the plan Taiso…

Taiso:( _Starts to cry_ ) Come on. You gotta go see your family. They'll want to see you alive.

Yensen:( _smiles_ ) My family are dead. I'm going to see them soon now Taiso….It's ok...I... I want this.

Taiso:( _clenches fists_ ) _Heh heh heh..._ Th-Thank you for saving me...Thank you so much.

Yensen:( _nods_ ) Don't waste it...You're still young. This power you have...You can change the world with it. Don't waste your...Life _Ah_! Good...Bye….

He lies back, his body lifeless. "Oh no!" Chris begins to cry. I feel a tear go down my face as well. "….Come on Chris...We need to go!" I pull her away, and I start to walk to the exit, and I'm met with terrorists all armed with there weapons. "Fire!" They yell as they start opening fire on me, Chris huddles behind me as the bullets bounce off. There clips run dry, and I smirk. "My turn." I say as start burning down everything. "Chris! Stay close to me!" Burning down all their weapons and vehicles, I leave nothing untouched. "Get him!" More terrorists start firing on me.

Taiso:( _opens up flap on arm_ ) Chris! Hold on! We are leaving!

Slapping the launch button I grab Chris as we launch into the air as the camp explodes. Just as we get out the jets fail and we start to fall towards the desert. "Hold on Chris!" We smash into the sand. "Chirs! Chris! Are you ok?" "I'm fine!" I give sigh of relief. "Oh thank god." Chris gets up, and I find myself in a tattered armor. "Well...This day couldn't get any better."

Woman:( _walks up_ ) Well, well, well...Whats this?

* * *

End of chapter 1

* * *

Note: I'm back in school so I won't be posting twice a week, like during the summer. Now I will only post on Sundays. But in anycase, what did you think of this Symphogear/Marvel Crossover? Tell me in the Reviews!


	2. Chapter 2: Iron Man Mark 2

The Iron Symphogear

* * *

Chapter 2: Iron Man mark 2

In the last chapter we met our protagonists. Takumi Taiso, son to the worldwide tech company Takumi Industries. While on a trip with the Yukine family both Tasio, and Yukine's parents die in a terrorist attack. After one failed attempt to escape Taiso has shrapnel lodged into his chest, and creates a mini Arc reactor to power his electromagnet. He then makes a suit of armor to escape. After escaping they are found by a mysterious woman.

* * *

 _We are Taiso_

A woman stands before me. She is a tall woman with long white-blonde hair that goes past her hips, styled in a hime cut that parts into two "curtains" down her back; gold serpentine eyes; slightly tan skin; and red or pink lipstick, or otherwise emphasized lips. She wears a very long black dress, a big black hat, and glasses.

Woman:( _looks to Taiso_ ) Hmm… I'm not here for you.( _looks to Chris_ ) You. You are the one I am after…( _walks towards Chris_ )

"Stay away from her!" I yell lifting up my right arm and opening the flap. I aim my last missile at her. Pulling the pin I launch the missile, bending back the missile just barely misses her face. She pauses looking at me, "Chris!" Chris looks over to me and rushes over, as I struggle to get up. "A wrist mounted missile launcher?" The woman asks looking at me intrigued. I get out of the hole in the sand with only the chestplate and the right arm of the armor still there.

Woman:( _puts hand on cheek_ ) Hmm…( _starts towards the two_ )

Taiso:( _points arm_ ) Stay back!( _woman continues_ ) I said stay back! Stay Back!

I launch fire toward her, the flames engulf her. "Hmm... Not bad. Especially considering the environment you were in." What?! No way! That's impossible, in her clothes she would be burning to a crip! The flames dissipate, showing no damage to her. "You're shitting me?" A light emanates from her hand. "A invisible shield?" "Not quite." She says walking towards us. Getting to my feet I get into a battle stance but I fall to my knees.

Man:( _walks up to Woman_ ) My lady. That light on his chest, it's very similar to the light emanated from a Arc Reactor.

How do you figure that out from Light!? It's light! If it was a sound maybe but seriously?! "Is that true? Is that a Arc reactor?" Crap...If I don't comply I might die. "Yeah...What's it to you?" The woman flicks her hand, as the armor on me flies right off. "What the?! How did you?!" "The reactor isn't part of the armor...It's part of you. Facinating." Shit… And I was hoping I didn't have to tell Chris about this. "Wh-What happened to you Taiso?!" Chris asks.

Taiso:( _looks down_ ) A week ago when I launched those missiles I sent shrapnel into my chest. The reactor also acts as an electro magnet, that keeps the metal from getting to my heart.

Woman: On it's own how much power can it make?

Taiso:( _clenches fist_ ) Th-Three Gigajoules a second. It could power my heart for 50 lifetimes, or the armor for 15 minutes.

Woman:( _walks up to the two_ ) I meant no harm. I'm just here to help Chris...But I'm very intrigued, Takumi Taiso would to two of you please come with me?

How does she know about us? Why does she know about the Ten Ring's Base location? No… That's not important right now. I need to respond or else I'm gonna be left here to die. "Like we have a choice?" I say. The man from before drives up in a buggy. "Let's go."

* * *

 _Location change: Personal plane_

Finé the woman who saved us takes us to Japan. "Taiso-kun. I feel as if I must apologies." "About what?" I say tilting my head. She pauses for a moment before she shows me a news article. The title is: Takumi Industries bankrupt! "What? No!"

Finé:( _lowers head_ ) I'm sorry...After you're parents death and you're kidnapping… The company… imploded. All of it's gone.

Taiso:( _clenches fist_ ) No...God damn it!( _punches wall_ ) Everything's...gone.

Falling to my knees, I could feel my face start to tear up again. My life, my birthright. The thing my dad always said I would take over some day… "Taiso…" Chris walks over to me, I embrace with her. "T-T-T-Taiso?! What are you?!" "I'm sorry Chris...just let me do this." I hold Chris in my arms, "I'm sorry..Taiso." Finé says lowering her head.

* * *

 _Location Change: Finé's mansion_

Arriving at Finé's house, Chris is given her new room. "Taiso. Could you come with me." "Ok Finé." Walking down into the lower levels the garage, "Not here. In here." Through another door is a lab. "Is this?" "Yes it has been set up especially for you. Have fun." Finé leaves me to tinker in my lab….I'm gonna have tons of fun!

 _Time skip: 1 week later_

In the span of a week I've made this lab, and the house a full on technological marvel.

IGood morning sir.I That's JARVIS my new AI butler that helps with everything in the house. Not only that, I've made new robots to assist with my work, and best of all I have made one of the fastest fabricators ever.

Taiso:( _types on computer_ ) Hey you running at full capacity JARVIS?

IFor you sir always.I

Taiso:( _snaps fingers_ ) Hey JARVIS? Open a new file, label as the Mark 2.

IYes sir. Shall I put this on the Finé sever?I

Taiso:( _transfers image to holotable_ ) No not yet. I would like you put this on my personal server. I feel safer that way.

Once I got my room I decided to remake the armor and now I begin process to create a brand new suit. I Working on a secret project are we sir?I "I don't want this getting into the wrong hands." I trash parts of the Iron Man Mark 1 due to it's very clunky design. I need this to stronger, faster, more weapons, and longer lasting flight. But first things first, I need to replace my current Arc Reactor.

Taiso:( _grabs new Arc Reactor_ ) Hey JARVIS? Could you please bring down Chris for me would ya?

IUnderstood sir.( _transfers to upstairs_ ) Miss Chris, has asked for you.I

I walk over to a table. Taking off my shirt I put it to the side, as Chris comes down. "What's up?" She pauses, when she sees me lying on the table. "Yeah...I kinda need you to change my Arc Reactor." Chris gives a big sigh as she walks over. "You so owe me a Strawberry Shortcake."

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_ _We are Observer_

In the Middle East, the terrorists who used to hold Taiso and Chris in captivity. They walk around the same area where the Iron Man armor Mark 1 fell. The group starts to gather up what remains of the armor.

Goon:( _walks up_ ) Sir, we have found the plans they used to make the armor.

A injured man holds the headpiece of the armor, feeling the right side of his face, he clenches the armor tightly. The right side of his face had been forever scarred from the missile and the rubble that fell on him.

Injured man:( _smiles_ ) Good. Once we have found all the pieces, start reconstruction it.

Goon:( _nods_ ) Yes Sir!( _runs off_ ) Don't slack off! Find the rest!

In his pocket something rings. The man takes out his phone and answers it. "Mam….Yes we are currently recollecting it." Turning to block his damaged face from the sand. "Yes mam I shall deliver the armor to him." Walking over to a buggy he gets in and drives off. "Yes Finé I shall make a trade with the Americans." Ending the call he puts away the phone and looks at his hand. "Damn immortal which."

* * *

 _Back with Taiso_

Chris locks in the Arc Reactor. Backing off she looks at her goo covered hands. "Eww~" " Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Chris rushes over to the sink. "No but you now owe me a full Strawberry Shortcake." Fuck… Aww man.

Taiso:( _surprised_ ) Wha?! Was it that bad for you?

Chris: Yes it was. Never make me do that again. Get someone else to do it.

Taiso:( _puts shirt on_ ) Their is no one else. Finé is alright. But you're the only one a truly trust anymore. You're the only one.

Chris face begins to turn red. "Wh-What are you saying you idiot!" She turns and stomps away. " _Sigh~_ Now that was really cute." Great. * **Sniff** * Putting my hands together I sit down and I get to work on the armor. "What do I do with this?" Chris asks before she heads upstairs. "Ah...Throw it away or something." and I get back to work.

* * *

 _Time skip: 5 weeks_

"Up." I instruct my robot as he raises the magnifying glass up to the point of the boot that I need to sattur. The boot I'm created is similar to the one on mark 1 in that it will allow me to fly. But unlike last time, it will be made to travel long distances without fail. "No put the glass right there." The new suit is gonna work like an exoskeleton, this way if I fall the skeleton can take the additional force. After completing both legs I strap then on and walk into the center of the room.

Taiso:( _Walks to center of room_ ) Ok here we are, Wacher you're recording this. Dummy you're on fire safety. Test 1, basic power in order for lift off. Launched in 3. 2. 1.

I'm launched into the roof "Oh god!" And I land on the ground with a thump. "Ow~" Dummy points the extinguisher and I get blasted. "Dummy. Dummy. Dummy!" Dummy backs off. Getting onto my feet I walk over to the table and get the boots off.

Taiso:( _sighs_ ) Ok we need some kind of stabilizer.( _sits down_ ) JARVIS bring up plans stabiliser jets.

I Understood sir. The Stabilizer jets for all current model jets are up on your computer.I

Looking at the plans an idea starts to form in my head. Altho I would need to have my reactor multi task so that my idea will work but it shouldn't cause too much strain for the reactor.

* * *

 _Time skip: 40 minutes_

The general plans for the Stabiliser is complete. But while all thrust energy was put into the boots making the control of the flight very difficult, last time I was so desperate so I guess I never noticed the sheer power in the moment. But with the idea I have I think my little thrust issue will no longer be an issue. The stabilizers are arms that will allow me more stability and control in my center of gravity. Finishing up the first arm I lock it on, at the same time Chris comes in.

IWelcome Miss Chris.I

Chris:( _walks up to Taiso_ ) Hello JARVIS. Tasio what is that?

Taiso:( _lifting up arm_ ) It's a fight stabiliser.( _presses button_ ) It's only gonna be used for flight. It won't do anything.( _Gets blasted back_ ) WHOA~!( _slams into wall_ ) Ok...didn't see that one coming.

IAlways a pleasure seeing your work sir.I

Ok this is turning out to be much more of a hassle than I thought.

* * *

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: Mark 2

The Iron Symphogear

* * *

Taiso: Ok people time for Iron Man armor configuration 2 test. For lack of a better option Dummy is still on extinguisher duty.( _Turns to Dummy_ ) I swear if you blast me and I'm not on fire, I'll donate you to the Lydian Music Academy.

I stand back, my repulsters at the ready. I check the straps. _Were ready to lift off._

"Ok JARVIS power to 2.5." I get thrush on my feet and hands as I'm slowly lifted up.

" _Phoo~_ Ok take it easy Tasio. Take it easy." Slowly flying around a big smile starts to form on my face. _I did it! I actually did it!_

"I did it! I've recreated the power of flight!"

ISir. You are being called to-I

That's when from the door busts in... _Chris?_

"Taiso! Finé needs you upstairs!" _Oh no._ I immediately lose control.

"No whaaa~!" I start flying around being knocked into everything. I aim my hands and legs so that I'm stationary on the roof. _Ow this hurt~!_

"JARVIS! Deactivate the jets! Now!" I shout. _Please stop~!_

IUnderstood sir.I

I fall to the ground with a loud thump. The pain setting in, I slowly get to my feet.

"Oh...Bad time?" Chris asks walking up. _Besides my possible broken Nose?_

"Chris. JARVIS can also give me a heads up. Without harming me."

* * *

 _Guitar rift_

( _Taiso playing the guitar_ )

He is a man on a mission

( _Iron man flying around, lands in front of moving train._ )  
In armor of high tech ammunition

( _shows different powered armors_ )  
Trapped on the edge of an endless game

( _Shows girls in Symphogear_ )  
His teenage life will never be the same

( _Shows Chris, Finé, and Taiso_ )  
In a dangerous world he does all he can

( _Iron Man helmet closes up_ )  
He's Iron Man~

( _stands up electricity all over_ )  
Iron Man~

( _Energy charges up in left hand before spinning around and firing at the screen_ )

* * *

Chapter 3: Mark 2

Getting up stairs with Chris's assistance we sit in front of Finé.

"Now what happened to you?" I sigh and I just point to Chris.

"Hey! I forgot about JARVIS ok?" Chris tries to say as an excuse.

"Good grief." Finé sighs. She just reaches behind her and takes out a guitar, and hands it to me.

"Huh? For me?" Taking it the color scheme is black with blue outlines. The body is a triangle base.

Taiso:( _looking at guitar_ ) Why do we need this?

"Now. You and Chris have a duet if you would." The two of us just shrug and we stand up. At the same time Finé takes out from her chest a red crystal. I mess a bit with the tightness of the wires to make a good sound.

( _Original song by Tetra-Fang_ ) ( _Song sung by Chris Instruments by Taiso_ )

You've surrounded yourself with  
Things that won't hurt you  
But if you really wanna change  
You've got to get rid of them, get out of your shell

GET UP!  
I wanna face my destiny head on and see for myself  
Why is the destiny given to me  
Shrouded in such mystery

Wake up  
Unleash a force yet undiscovered  
I can hear a mysterious voice in the dark  
Calling out to me  
Telling me the follow the melody  
Into the depths of time  
Perhaps this is my destiny  
Which I can't escape, and neither should I  
Destiny's play is about to begin~

Just as we finish up the crystal the Finé put out on the table begins to glow.

"Take the crystal Chris." Finé commands, Chris walks over to the crystal.

"Now sing me a tune. Just anything that you feel with this in your hand." Chris takes a little breath before she sings.

" _Killiter Ichaival tron~_ " That's when a bright flash of light fills the room, the light fades leaving Chris with armor on her.

"Whoa." Finé smiles as she walks over to me.

Finé: I have a assignment I want to give you. It will help me in a test of mine.

Taiso:( _turns to Finé_ ) What do you mean?

Finé:( _chuckles_ ) I'll give JARVIS the details.

I give a nod. Finé smiles and backs off.

"In that case I'll be leaving now." I turn and go to leave, when hands wrap around my face. Finé leans close to me.

"Wonderful. You can assist me with theory. By proving it. I'll give you a test soon." She blows into my ear. My face turns bright red as I jump and end up tumbling over.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" Chris shouts.

"I'm just giving him some Motivation." Finé says smiling. _Motivation my ass!_

Chris:( _bushing_ ) I doubt that's called Motivation!

Finé:( _chuckles_ ) I understand if it looks like that, but you'll need to learn things like this at some point or another.( _Backs up_ ) You can return to your lab.

Taiso:( _nods_ ) Gladly! Bye bye now!

 _Location change: Taiso's lab_

ISir are you alright? You're heart rate is spiked. Is your reactor having trouble?I

Taiso:( _shakes head_ ) No! I'm fine, just...I was surprised is all. Yeah...That's it. Now is the Mark 2 done?

IYes sir it's ready for you.I

I take a minute to compose myself before I get back to work.

 _Time skip: 3 hours later..._

Now this time with the Mark 2, it's constructed as a prototype with an emphasis on exploring flight potential. As this is the first suit of the armor built with high grade materials, the Mark 2 armor features various new technology and weapons. The Mark 2 features a basic metallic silver color scheme overall. The Mark II has steel flaps which are used for breaking airspeed when flying or traveling in the air. The Mark II has ailerons and flaps built into the legs and shoulders to increase flight stability. The armor is composed of a light and strong titanium and chromium alloy that is completely resistant to gunfire and can even endure crashes and powerful attacks from destructive weapon.

"JARVIS You there?" I say putting on the face plate.

IYes sir. I've been uploaded into the suit. Setting the suit to personal parameters.I

Taiso: Activate the HUD, then activate the virtual walk around. Once that's done check all surface areas.

IOf course sir... Test complete preparing to power down and begin diagnostics...I

Taiso: Uh, yeah, tell you what. Do a weather and ATC check, start listening in on ground control.

ISir there are still terabytes of data still needed in order for an actual flight is-I

Taiso: JARVIS! Sometimes you run before you can walk.( _puts legs together_ ) Ok. Beguin thrust in 3 2 1…

A small burst lifts me into the air, I then enter a Horizontal position and I fly out of garage. "Ooooh Yeah~!" I fly out into the air.

"Whooo~!" _Ha ha ha! This is awesome!_

"This thing handles like a dream!" I fly over a carnival and using my HUD I zoom in on kid eating ice cream, in amazement he licks off his ice cream.

"Heh. Nice." I launch up into the air.

Taiso:( _smiling_ ) Ok. Let's see what this thing can do. What's the record for the SR70 Blackbird?

IThe Record for fixed wing flight is 85,000 feet sir.I

"Records are made to be broken. Come on!" I fly high into the sky, I climb higher and higher into the air.

ISir there is a possible dangerous buildup of ice.I _Must… Keep… at it!_

"Hold it!" I fly higher and higher. But that's when the build up of the ice covers me, and then a flap on my leg bursts as I lose speed. _Oh shit! Not now!_

"Huh? Oooh WHAAAAA~!" I start to fall down. After a bit of falling I come to a point where the Ice is no longer building up on the suit.

Taiso:( _Yelling_ ) JARVIS The ice stopped! Deploy the Flaps!...JARVIS?... Come on! We gotta break the ice!

 _Crap! The Ice must have deactivated the system. The manual Flap opener. It's on my lower Knee! Come on, Come on!_ I feel around my lower knee to activate the manual flap opener. Twisting the handle the flaps open up and the ice breaks off of me.

Taiso:( _smiles_ ) Nice!

The suit reboots and the thrusters reactivate and I blast through a highway, barely missing a few cars. _Oh god that was close!_

"AHHH HA HA HA~!" I yell as I fly back to home. Flying over where my lab is I smile and I say. "Kill power." The jets turn off and I fall through all the floors till I enter Finé's garage and smash one of her cars. All the cars in the room start to beep loudly.

Taiso:( _moans_ ) Finé is gonna kill me.

 _Time skip: 2 hours later_

After one back breaking yelling and punishment by Finé I return to my lab to find a package on a counter, and a cup of coffee on it. I take the coffee off and put it to the side, and I open up the package to see that it's my old Arc Reactor with a sign around it saying:

'Proof that we have a future.' I smile when I see that. She's proactive like that...

"Chris...Thank you." _But now that I think about it… where did she ordered this?_

* * *

 _Meanwhile… We are Observer_

In a camp in Ishikawa the same terrorists now work on re-constructing the armor.

"How much longer?" An injured man's voice says.

"Not much longer." A man working on the armor says, looking over the armor.

"When you screwed up last time, I thought you were gonna come back with nothing to show." another man's voice says. He hides in the shadows hiding his face from view.

Injured man:( _looks back_ ) Don't underestimate the Ten Rings.

Mysterious man:( _walks up_ ) You were outdone by a 14 year old. A fourteen year old! Very disappointing.

Injured man:( _sighs_ ) Well that fourteen year old.( _hands device_ ) Was able to make a missile controller with only two phones and broken tools.

Mysterious man:( _takes device_ ) Well. That certainly lowers the embarrassment I feel for you. Finish it up, and hand it over to us. I'll handle with it when you do.

* * *

 _Back with Taiso_

Taiso:( _sighs_ ) Notes: Main transducer feels sluggish at +40 altitude, Hull pressure feels problematic I think Icing is a probable factor.

IA very astute observation. If you wish to go to space we should probably improve the exo system.I

Taiso: Connect to the Sico. Have it configure the shell metals for the gold titanium alloy, from the Safrim tactical satellite, to ensure a fuselage integrity while maintaining power to weight ratio. You got all of it?

IYes sir. Shall I render using proposed specifications?I

"Show me." The armor renders it pure gold.

IThe render is complete.I _Ehh~ It's not bad but… I think it can be better._

"Not really pleasing for the eyes is it." I say to JARVIS.

IWhat was I thinking. You're usually so discreet.I My eyes wander over to poster of a hotrod. I take a sip of my drink only to see that it's empty. I reach over to another cup with more.

"Tell you a little hot rod red in there." I say as I pore in more of my drink.

IYes. That should let you hide in plain sight….The Render is complete.I

Taiso:( _nods_ ) Yeah, I like it. Paint it.

IUnderstood sir. Estimation completion time is five hours.I

"Sweet. Now I have to go get that cake for Chris." A sense of pride begins to crawl across my body as I head to the door. _I have a feeling that this armor is gonna be better than the last two… Assuming that I don't destroy the house in the process._

* * *

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: The Mark 3 Test Run

The Iron Symphogear

* * *

Quick note: I made a few miscalculations in the writing, I stated first that Taiso is 9 then 14. But the series states that Chris is captured and 2 years later, makes her appearance. Thus by this moment in the series. Chris is 14 years old, and Taiso is a year older than her. Thus Taiso is actually 15. I'm sorry for the confusion I may have made.

* * *

 _We are Taiso_

I walk back home with the strawberry shortcake in my hands. Walking up to the door, I enter with no one at the front door, I head into the living room to see Chris watching the TV. _Hmm?_ Here eyes are glued to the screen. _Odd to see her glued to the screen like this._ "What's on?" I ask walking up to her. She points to the screen. "... Just… look." I turn to see Terrorists attacking innocent people. I recognize them, it's the Ten Rings, the same Fucks that captured me. I start to feel anger well up in me, at the pain of such cruelty. _How do these fucks sleep at night?_ I think to myself clenching my fist in anger.

Reporter: The fifteen mile hike to the outskirts of Gulnara can only be described as a descent into hell. This is the modern heart of darkness, simple farmers and herders from peaceful villages have been driven out of their homes. The land taken by warlords, Emboldened by a new found power. Villagers have been forced to take shelter in whatever crude dwellings they could find, in the ruins of other villages or here in the remnants of an old Soviet smelting plant.

On the TV clips of terrorists attacking villages, the sight alone pisses me off even more. "Recent violence has been attributed to a group of foreign fighters referred to by the locals as the Ten Rings." I gasp at the name. _No way… It's them._ The ones who held Chris and I… _Bastards. They will all pay for Yusuf's death._ I notice the name of the town, Gulmira, Yensen's home town…

Reporter: As you can see, they are armed and very dangerous. They are on a mission a mission that could prove fatal to anyone who stands in their way. With no political will or international pressure there's very little hope for these people.

"I-I need to go." "Wait where are you-?" Chris asks, but I simply placing the cake on the table I head down stairs, and when I enter my room I see Finé looking at my Mark 2 face plate that I had left on the table. "So you have improved the suit." Finé notes looking at the face plate, then to the suit set up behind her on the computer. I walk past her and up to my dresser. I open the dresser and inside the dresser is a black Kevlar under suit. "Yeah I did make improvements. JARVIS? Is the Mark 3 done?" I ask JARVIS as I take out the Undersuit off the hanger.

I Yes sir. It's ready for deployment. I

Taiso:( _nods_ ) Good. Get the Suit ready for use. I have somewhere to be with the suit.

Finé:( _giggles_ ) So you want to attack the Ten Rings, huh?

Taiso:( _Pauses_ ) Yeah. Those bastards captured me, Chris and killed Yensen. Don't even try to stop me. You can't stop me.

Finé:( _Smiles_ ) I never said I would. I've given JARVIS the coordinates to Ten Ring encampments. I look forwards to your Mark 3 test run.

"Look forward to it Finé." I say as I zip up my bodysuit and I walk up to my armor pad. "Because when I'm done with them. There going to be nothing but smoldering Corpses." I tell her as JARVIS tells me. I Beginning Armor Suit up. I

* * *

 _Guitar rift_

( _Taiso playing the guitar_ )

He is a man on a mission

( _Iron man flying around, lands in front of moving train._ )  
In armor of high tech ammunition

( _shows different powered armors_ )  
Trapped on the edge of an endless game

( _Shows girls in Symphogear_ )  
His teenage life will never be the same

( _Shows Chris, Finé, and Taiso_ )  
In a dangerous world he does all he can

( _Iron Man helmet closes up_ )  
He's Iron Man~

( _stands up electricity all over_ )  
Iron Man~

( _Energy charges up in left hand before spinning around and firing at the screen_ )

* * *

Chapter 4: The Mark 3 Test Run

I walk up onto the armor pad. The pad opens up as the shoes of the armor rises up, stepping into the boots, the arms rise up and add on the boots, and legs, Arms come in and screw the armor shut, arms from above come down from the ceiling, putting my hands in, the arms and chest piece are put on. The chest piece lights up the cover is attached on. The arms leg go and the helmet headgear is attached, then the rest of the helmet is attached. The mask closes up completing the armor. The Mark III is the first armor to feature a Red and Gold color design on it's armor plates. It's overall theme was based on a hot rod poster I own in my room. The armor's design is based mostly on the Mark II, with the exception of the color scheme and the capabilities of the armor.

Taiso:( _Jets power up_ ) _I'm off. I'm going to save a friend's village._

Finé:( _smiles_ ) You said his name was Yensen right? He was in the same as you. Taken from his home and family.

Taiso:( _Nods_ ) _Yeah. See ya Finé. I'm repaying a friend._ ( _flies off_ )

* * *

 _We are Finé_

Taiso flies off, _so full of Revenge._ I look at the Mark 2 Faceplate and the Mark 3 suit. I Is something the matter Miss Finé? I JARVIS asks me, I simply chuckle as head towards the

* * *

 _Location Change: Gulmira_

As I survey the scene from high above, I see the Ten Rings fire a bombardment of missiles at the town's nearby mountains. _They didn't show the extent of their weapons, but how did the steal all of these weapons?_ When I actually get to the village I see the Ten Rings men destroying homes, killing civilians, executing the men, and forcing the women and children to watch the horror. Amongst the chaos JARVIS makes note of one in particular man spearheading the attack. Giving orders to the goons. JARVIS brings up his file, and I immediately remember him, he's the one who made me endure 3 months of near solitude. Closing in on the location, a family is about to be taken away. But as the father is about to sneak in with them, a goon notices him and drags him away and puts him up against a wall along with a few other men.

Tasio:( _grinding teeth_ ) These bastards, killing innocents there's no point in killing them!

I Terrorist all tend to use Fear as a great weapon Sir. I

Tasio:( _sighs_ ) I know but it still pains me to see such acts.

A boy rushes to his father, and they embrace, the father tells his son to leave. The ring leader grabs and pulls the boy away, and orders one of his goons to shoot him. _No! No more blood of Innocence! Not as long as I'm here!_ "JARVIS. I'm going in." I say as I fall down. Landing on the ground, the area goes silent.

Tasio:( _stands straight,_ _voice distorted_ ) _I know you can't see my face. But this is payback...Big time._

Goon:( _in fear_ ) AHHHH~!

A goon shoots wildly at me, I smack him onto the top of a building. I turn around and blast another with my repulser. Turning to my right I blast another away, I turn to my left and I blast another goon across a few boxes of missiles that had been set up. I turn around again to blast the one's holding the women and children but they hold guns to their heads, yelling and threatening to kill them. I lower my hands and deactivate the charge on the repulsors. "JARVIS lock on to all enemy signatures." I mumble under my voice.

I Yes sir. I

JARVIS Locks on, and from my shoulders pops out Riot Control. Firing at the Terrorists it knocking all of them out. " _And that's that._ " I say as the Riot Control shooter returns into my shoulders. I look around for the head goon… _Where is this fuck?_ He's hiding somewhere. Activating my scanners I find him behind a wall, trying to call up reinforcements. _Oh, no you don't! You wont get a chance!_ Walking up to it I punch straight through the wall, I grab the man and pull him out. " _He's all yours._ " I blast off into the sky, Flying over the rest of the village I them unloading military equipment.

I Sir. Incoming. I

Taiso: Huh?( _blasted out of the air_ ) Agh! Crap!

I fall into the ground creating a crater in the process. I get up and out of the crater, there in front of my face is a tank. _A Tank?! Really? A military grade Tank that the US would use?_ "Ok how the hell did they get their hands on of all things?" I ask as I stand up from the crater the tank fires another shot and I barely dodged it raising my arm up. From my hand comes out of missile launcher. The missile fires hitting the Tank. " _Kin~!_ " I turn around and start walking off, a few seconds and afterwards the tank explodes. I walked up to the terrorist encampment and all of the terrorist start opening fire on me your bullets don't do any damage. Lifting myself up into the air charging systems in my HUD. They lock onto the nearest missile launchers, I blast them with my repulsors. The explosions destroys their encampments, I look around to see if their are any survivors to see that there are none.

Taiso:( _sighs_ ) And that's that let's go JARVIS. Let's go home.

I Understood sir. Plotting a course back home. I

* * *

 _Location change: Finé's home_

Landing back in the Garage, I get onto the armor pad and the arms get to taking the armor off me. _Oh, man suiting was easy, but removing is harder than I thought. I should work on that._ "So. How was it?" Finé asks coming into the room. She smiles looking at me. "I think I did good on protecting a friend's home." _Plus the Mark III did much better than I expected. I'm quite amazed myself of the performance it showed._ "Mark III did good for it's first test run." Finé I nod in agreement, it's then the sound of steps rushes down the stairs, and stops at the opened door.

Chris:( _Gasping_ ) I came back as soon as I saw the news- W-What the? A-Are those bullet holes?

Taiso:( _turns to Chris_ ) Oh… Hey Chris…. Let's be honest, this is not the worst thing that you have walked in on me on.

Chris: Why didn't you tell me!?

Taiso:( _tilts head_ ) Weren't you the one who told me to not disturb you when you eat?

"..." _Yeah that's what I thought._ I get a book tossed at me. "Idiot!" I manage to dodge out of the way of the book. _Oh crap...I pissed her off._ She stomps off in anger. "Oh my, how troublesome this has become for you Taiso-kun." Finé teases me, as I sigh. _Great… This is going to be a pain._ The chest piece is taken off, I lose a bit of balance. "Whaa~!"

* * *

 _Time skip: 4 days_ _Location Change: Aronia de Takazawa_

"So….Why are we having this?" I ask, with both me and Chris sitting with Finé at the table. _I don't remember anything great happening to warrant this._ Finé smiles as she notes. "It's the success of your mark 3 and a commemoration for Chris." Finé remarks as she takes a sip of her wine…. "I see…( _leans over to Chris_ ) I think this is just an excuse to come out here." I whisper to Chris, with her nodding in agreement as my observation.

Finé:( _looks over_ ) I can hear you. And no we aren't here because of that.

Taiso:( _sits straight_ ) So then what?

I ask as Finé slides us a file. Grabbing the fire I open it up and inside I see a report on my family's prototype laser system. _Oh? Wait its being modified into a giant laser cannon?!_ "What?! When the hell did they get this?!" I exclaim, Finé sighs. "Well… Since Takumi industries went under all of its property was taken." _Shit. Why didn't I remember that? Of course the company's property would be taken. Our company has tech decades ahead of other companies. Of course it would be a hot topic to buy it's technology stock._ The thoughts crossing my mind of what other possible technology could have been taken.

Chris:( _confused_ ) What's this about a joint operation between two divisions?

Taiso:( _looks at file_ ) Hey… Yeah. Division 2 and Project: RVB reconstruction?

Finé:( _nods_ ) Division 2 is Japanese Government's Symphogear division. And Project RVB reconstruction is a project that is trying to develop weapons that can battle against the Noise. I hear they have been using your tech for a starting point.

Taiso:( _looks down at plate_ ) … I see. Then I guess it's time that Chris and I to make our entrance.

Finé shakes her head. She points to me and says. "No. It's time for Iron Man. To make his appearance." _Iron man? Really?_ I let out a sigh. "Finé, the armor is made out of a Gold Titanium Alloy. Not Iron." Finé just sighs. "I just think you should give it some sort of name." _Oh… I also get the feeling, people are going to just jump to iron, anyways. Now that I think about it Iron Man does sound cool. Like a superhero's name!_ "Wipe that stupid grin off your face." Chris points out. "Urk!...Sorry." I say to her.

* * *

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5: The Joint Operation

The Iron Symphogear

* * *

Down in my lab I have in front of me the Mark 3's chest reactor. I have the chests exoskeleton with the reactor in front of me. Working on a module for the Mark 3. I'm using the repulsor tech in palms of the armors hands, to make a chest blaster stronger than the Palm repulsors. This repulser in the chest takes power directly from the chest reactor. _I'm calling it the Unibeam!_

Taiso: By diverting power from the four points of main power, the chest reactor, similar to the hand repulsors. But with energy begin focused in the chest, the blast that results is larger and carries more power when compared to my hand repulsor.

Chris:( _from upstairs_ ) Hey, Taiso! I don't mind you when you are talking to JARVIS. But when you're mumbling like that it. Gets kinda annoying!

Taiso:( _looks up_ ) Shur-Wait how can you hear me from all the way down here with me mumbling?

Chris: You have your mic on.

"Oh." I put a hand up to my earpiece and I turn it to private… _That was… Embarrassing._ I continue to work on trying to forget the dumb mistake I have made. _I really need to remember when I'm speaking to the rest of the house…_ The feeling of regret fills my head knowing I spent a good amount of cash on that house mic system.

* * *

 _Guitar rift_

( _Taiso playing the guitar_ )

He is a man on a mission

( _Iron man flying around, lands in front of moving train._ )  
In armor of high tech ammunition

( _shows different powered armors_ )  
Trapped on the edge of an endless game

( _Shows girls in Symphogear_ )  
His teenage life will never be the same

( _Shows Chris, Finé, and Taiso_ )  
In a dangerous world he does all he can

( _Iron Man helmet closes up_ )  
He's Iron Man~

( _stands up electricity all over_ )  
Iron Man~

( _Energy charges up in left hand before spinning around and firing at the screen_ )

* * *

Chapter 5: The Joint Operation

As I add in the focusing lens for the chest reactor, closing up the reactor. I make the final adjustments and I close up the armor. Finalising the armor adjustments. _There with the additional Arc Reactor in the chest, it ensues a max output even if my chest reactor loses power._ "Sir the parts you requested for your HF Blade have arrived." I slide the armor parts over to the armor pad. The armor is grabbed and put into the pad. "Thanks JARVIS I'll get them now." _Ever since my little "Accident" with the Mark 2. I now have to manually bring the supplies, I ordered down here. Just another hurdle along with the other stuff I have to deal with Finé._ I get up stairs, and to the front door. I get the box from the front door. I grab from the bottom and lift up. _Oof! This is heavy!_ With much hard work, I manage to bring down the box.

Taiso:( _opens box_ ) JARVIS put the HF blade plans up. Front and Center.

I Sir. The test on the Theory that Finé gave to you. The preparations are ready sir. I

Taiso:( _takes out blade_ ) Thanks JARVIS. I'll working on both soon, first I'll get the HF Blade done first.

I take out from the box a blade with its sheath but there is no grip on the blade. The Tamahagane blade is made to be the base of my second attachment. I know that I can't just blast or punch all the time. Something like this would help me in combat. "What are you working on now?" I turn around to see Chris.

Taiso:( _backs up_ ) Oh, hey Chris. Whats up?

Chris:( _points to blade_ ) You bought a Katana blade? Why?

Taiso:( _working on parts_ ) Well I thought that having a High Frequency Blade would make future combat for me more diverse.

Chris:( _Looks over to Taiso_ ) So basically that's your excuse to do this, because you think the blade would look cool on you.

"What?! N-No! Like I said! It's ju-" I say trying to make up an excuse to explain away. "Yeah yeah. You just keep telling yourself that." Chris teases me as she walks over to one of my computers. She reads what's on the screen and she raises her eyebrows. "What is this? Lyrics for a song?" Chris remarks looking at the screen. "Yeah. JARVIS Explain Finé's theory." I say as I continue to work on the HF Blade.

"Of course sir. Miss Finé's theory about the Symphogear is that songs pitched at certain frequencies can affect the Symphogear user in hearing range, effectively limiting the power of the Symphogear. Since sounds at the same Frequency cancels out sound, it could be used as an effective counter to Symphogears."

Chris:( _turns to Taiso_ ) So. You're acting as her test subject.

Taiso:( _nods_ ) In essence. Well. This is taking two birds with one stone. I destroy my laser system before they do something stupid with it. And I can test the vocals.( _stands up_ ) So I need to have something good to sing. And something to combat them. The Symphogear armor is much stronger than anything I can create now. But this is a way to get around it. Or at least give my a crutch against them. Though, I'm not even sure if the HF blade will be effective against Symphogear weapons, but since they are also composed of metal as well. The HF blade should in theory be able to match. Or at least hold up.

Chris: I see…Guess I'm stuck here doing training.

Taiso:( _turns to Chris_ ) You'll get your chance soon.( _smiles_ ) I know that you will do something. Speaking of.( _turns back_ ) I actually have a favor I wish to ask you. I need a support on my next mission. And knowing you I would like a certain worry wort to take care of me.

"Who are you calling a worry wart?!" Chris angrily stomps of the ground, I backup smiling, a chuckle escaping my lips. " _Sigh~_ Fine. Guess that means you're going now right?" I nod, Chris walks over to my desk and sits down in it. _Altho JARVIS is really my assistant in this. This job for her that's perfect. Man in the seat. Altho she most likely be able to do much, she's going to worry so better to have here then making her think of the worst possible scenario._ "I'll hold down the fort." I smile, walking over to her I pet her. "Thank you Chris." I smile to her. Chris's face begins to turn red as she says. "J-Just go and finish that blade already." Chris says turning away from me. _So cute, it makes me want to pet her more… But now that I think that, she's likely to kick my ass._

* * *

 _Location Change: Testing grounds We are observer_

On the testing grounds the area is hot with the giant earth mover's blasting away targets. "We could destroy all of them, without costing so much." The User of Gungnir says leaning over the railing. This is Kanade Amou, Kanade is a tall girl who had long fluffy red hair that fell down to her waist and red eyes. She wears a short sleeveless and collar-bearing green shirt and denim short-shorts as her casual attire.

?: Please don't say that. The work itself isn't that expensive, the experiments including our maintenance. Consider all the work and effort went into the training of us. They are to a degree more cheap.

Kanade:( _sighs_ ) But still I doubt those things could actually do any damage to the Noise. Ain't that right Tsubasa-chan?

Tsubasa is a tall girl with blue hair and dark blue eyes. She has a side pony-tail on the left side of her head that is longer than the rest of her hair, which falls to just above her waist and cut straight. Kanade leans back on the railing. "Guess their feeling like they could use Takumi tech to battle against them. Shame the company went under when Takumi Taiso was killed." Tsubasa notes. "Shame, some of their non weapon products were pretty good." Kanade thinks back to some of Takumi Industries other products and how effective they were. "Oooii~! Tsubasa-chan! Kanade-chan! Genjuro-san has asked for you!" This is Ryoko Sakurai, she's the scientist who developed a way of activating Symphogear. Ryōko is a tall woman with long hime-cut brown hair done up into a beehive shaped dome with a purple butterfly clip on the left side. She has purple eyes and wears glasses with red frames with yellow tinted lens. Ryōko wears a loose, short-sleeved light-green shirt with a buckle belt and a tight black mini skirt. She wore similar shoes the have straps in the shape of a butterfly. "Coming!" Kanade shouts.

Tsubasa: Ok. We are on our way Ryoko-san.

Entering the war room, the room is filled with skepticism from generals who have gathered for tech. All of them having there eyes on the giant mech standing before them. "Ah there are you two." Kazanari Genjuro says walking up to the three. Genjuro is a tall and muscular man with gold eyes, spiky red hair, and a goatee. He is most often seen wearing a red dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a pink tie with its end tucked into the left breast pocket of his shirt, light beige slacks and black and blue athletic shoes. But currently he is wearing a proper suit with a red tie.

Kanade:( _looking around_ ) How are things in here?

Genjuro:( _sighs_ ) Well. It's as I thought. Not many people are convinced that it can actually damage the Noise. If even for that point, take on a moving target.

Tsubasa:( _crosses arms_ ) You think they would have some sort of moving test target.

"Now now. Don't say that." Up walks the former board member of Takumi industries, Akira Akagi. Akira is an average sized man with green eyes, collected combed black hair, and wearing a business man's suit. He gives a small and calming smile as he replies. "I just wish slowly up the ante. Takumi Industries, may be dying on the surface. But we are simply putting ourselves together after the Takumi family's passing." Since the fall of Takumi Industries, the media had made it look as if Takumi Industries had filed for bankruptcy. Yet, with the remaining board member with the direction of Akira managed to regain some form of balance. Though in the process having to sell off a good large chunk of advance tech to pay for debts. A sound of an alarm rings from a soldier's console, and Akira walks over. "Sir. Something's coming in, the tower gave us a heads up." The solder at the consol says. "What? Why didn't the long range radar give us a heads up?" Akira asks.

Soldier: I don't know. It's like who ever this is knows all ours codes. Only our men on the towers were able to note that the thing coming in is not one of ours.

Akira:( _turns to Genjuro_ ) _Sigh~_ For as much as I'd like not to. I'd rather not have the lasers destroyed by whatever is coming in so, I hate to ask this of the Second Division. But-

Genjuro:( _sighs_ ) Tsubasa, Kanade.

Tsubasa and Kanade: Got it.

* * *

 _We are Taiso_

Flying into the testing grounds I see the laser. While the base of the laser is the same. It's been heavily modified, _it's nothing more then a massive weapon at this point… These warmongering morons. Their only gonna make the world worst place to live. I won't let that happen!_ I fly in to get a closer look at the laser. "To you're right sir." _Huh?_ I fly back narrowly dodging a giant spear. "What the hell?" I look down to see standing by the edge to the large testing grounds, the two Symphogear users of Div 2 Amou Kanade and Kazanari Tsubasa. _The Symphogear users of the first and second relic. Gungnir and Ame no Habakiri._ _Well there's no better time to test if the HF Blade works or not on Symphogear weaponry._ I land on the ground, as Kazanari and Amou jump down to meet me in the testing grounds. Amou-san runs over to where her spear landed, grabbing it and picking it up.

Kanade:( _points spear_ ) Why are you here? Why would you be trying to enter this airspace? Who are you anyways?!

Iron Man:( _modified voice_ ) _The names… Iron Man._ _Look. I have no quarrel with you of Div 2. All I want is to destroy any and all tech from Takumi Industries._

Tsubasa:( _takes out blade_ ) How do you know of Division 2?( _takes out blade_ ) And why would you want to destroy potentially beneficial tech?

Iron Man:( _lands_ ) _Because this Laser tech won't work on the Noise. The Laser was made for Archaeology not combat! Stop this now! Disable the Laser before someone gets hurt!_

"Sorry. We have our orders. Besides we don't know till we try!" Kanade charges towards me. I raise my arm, and I blast her with my repulser. Kanade falls back, and looks back in confusion. "What the?" Kanade replies in surprise. _Not all that much damage. Figured. Symphogear's are much more powerful than my Iron Man armor right now._ " _Hmf._ " I raise both hands and I start blasting. I contact Chris over the comms. "Chris! See if you can get JARVIS to hack into their systems and gain any info on Takumi Tech being used elsewhere." I ask, Chris beings to type away. "Got it! JARVIS help me with this!" Chris responds. "Yes mam."

* * *

 _We are Ryoko_

Looking out from the looking post everyone is shocked. "What kind of armor is that?!" A US General asks. "It looks like it's putting up a pretty decent fight against the Symphogears." A German General notes. Iron Man, Tsubasa-chan, and Kanade-chan. They are combating each other at a spectacular, a normal soldier wouldn't even match up, _yet he's is able with only the suit!_ I feel giddy with excitement to see where the battle proceeds.

Kanade:( _readies spear_ ) Try blasting this!

Iron Man:( _grabs blade_ ) _I don't have to!_

 _A blade?_ Iron Man takes out the blade and strikes the tip of the spear. Knocking the spear back, Iron man moves in. Putting the blade up, he points his blade at Kanade's neck. _Impressive!_ "Kanade! Move!" Kanade-chan jumps back and Iron man turns to a giant blade falling towards him. _Is he going to really do such a tactic?_ " _Holy! Uhh… H-Here goes~!_ " Putting up his blade Iron Man slashes through the blade cutting it clean in half. _HA HA HA~! Incredible. This Boy truly is incredible._

* * *

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6: The Singing Armor

The Iron Symphogear

* * *

 _We are Tasio_

Tsubasa:( _amazed_ ) Th-That's impossible. Nothing is able to destroy Symphogear's!

Iron Man: _Obviously you have not met me._

I keep a brave face to make it look as if I had planned it. _But… In reality… Holy shit! That was way too close for comfort! I'm so glad that this HF Blade works! Science can out match anything when used correctly!_ A feeling of pride sweeps over me, as well as a feeling of dread. As I jump back readying myself for the next attack. As I do, I ponder to myself, _still… I know that the Symphogear armor can be damaged by the HF blade. But attacking directly is a death sentence. I'll be taken out immediately. Guess now is a good a time as any for the second test. Let's see if Finé's theory is able to slow down the Symphogear's even more._

* * *

 _Guitar rift_

( _Taiso playing the guitar, then cuts to armor being worked on then put on_ )

He is a man on a mission

( _Iron man flying around, lands in front of moving train._ )  
In armor of high tech ammunition

( _shows different powered armors, Iron Man rolls out of the way of an attack_ )  
Trapped on the edge of an endless game

( _flying around, and stops in front of Chris, Tsubasa, and Kanade in Symphogear_ )  
His teenage life will never be the same

( _Shows Chris, Tsubasa, Kanade, Finé, and Taiso_ )  
In a dangerous world he does all he can

( _mech suits stomps around_ )  
He's Iron Man~

( _stands up electricity all over as he does he clenches his left hand_ )  
Iron Man~

( _Energy charges up in left hand before spinning around and firing at the screen_ )

* * *

Chapter 6: The Singing Armor

"JARVIS. Prepare the music, let's see if we can lower the connection rate of the girls." I say to JARVIS. " _Yes sir._ " Finé's theory is that a song at the same frequency of another song will cancel out. I boost into the air, as mics lift up from my shoulder. "What are you doing this time?!" The girls open their mouths to sing so they can pull out their big guns.

Taiso:( _in helmet_ ) JARVIS! Link to their songs! Start the Lip Sync program!

" _Adding Pre Recorded music into Lip Sync program. Systems are in place sir._ "

Iron Man:( _flies up_ ) _Ok then. Let's see you try and use you're bigger guns when I do This!_

The girls start to sing, then the mics start to blast sound that matches the frequency of the music. The Battlefield starts to turn silent, and the two look around in confusion. None of their powers are being boosted. _It's working!_ I think to myself as the two continue to try and sing, but my Mics cancel out anything they sing.

* * *

 _We are Ryoko_

Akame:( _amazed_ ) Well… This is… interesting turn of events. It seems like someone has prepared Symphogear countermeasures.

US General: H-How is he holding back those two? Shouldn't their songs be able to power up their weapons?

Ryoko:( _Smiles_ ) He's using a form of a frequency jammer. By sending a sound that equal to the girls song Iron Man is able to cancel out the sound of their voice. And note the blade. It's a High Frequency blade.

Chinese General: A High Frequency blade? I through those types of weapons are in development. How did he get his hands on it?

Ryoko: I can see one of two possible ways of him getting all this tech. Either he stole it and had someone really technology knowledgeable modify it for him. Or, he built it all on his own. Of course with some cash and help along the way.

Akame:( _hand up to window, muttering_ ) A flying suit of mechanized armor.( _turns to scientist_ ) Get the others ready, and get me data on the armor.

Scientist: Yes sir.

* * *

 _We are Taiso_

"Taiso! There bringing the lasers online!" I turn to the hatches where Two more modified Lasers on legs rise up, the three laser towers begin to power up their lasers. _How many do they have?!_ "Chris! Check if there are any more of these lasers!" I command over the comms. "Got it!" The lasers open fire on me, I start dodging the lasers as I boost towards them. I need to get into their blind spot.

Chris:( _chimes in_ ) Hey! Those three lasers there, is all of the laser tech! Take them down and they have one less weapon!

Taiso: Nice! Anything else?

" _By Accessing their servers I have come up with a list of Takumi Tech being used or modified. What would you like me to do with this?_ "

Taiso: Put it on my server. And JARVIS or Chris! Get me schematics on this. I know my way but I need to be sure of something.

The Lasers open up more. The armor plating moving away revealing the core. "Ok. Never mind their core's are exposed." I start to hear an unsettling sound coming from the Lasers. _No… They couldn't have._ "Oh no." Chris says looking at her screen, _please don't tell me…_ "Chris. Don't tell me there." Chris just nods. I feel anger begin to swell up in me. " _You unbelievable idiots! This is what I mean by the laser can't be used for combat!_ " _The damn laser that was used for testing is beginning to go critical!_ "What?! The Laser is going critical?!" I hear Kazanari-san ask over the comm.

Kanade:( _turns to Tsubasa_ ) We need to evacuate everyone!

Iron Man: _Unless you can get to the other side of Niigata, I don't see you guys being able to evacuate everyone. This blast could leave up state Tokyo as a smoldering crater!_

Chris: What are you gonna do?!

I fly over to the laser, with the others still shooting at me. "I have a plan." _It's not going to be one that's very… Pleasant._ "What is it?!" I blast towards the Laser that's going critical. "I'll tell you if I survive." I tell Chris as I dodge lasers and towards the laser. "What?!" I fly up and into the Laser. I get up close to the core… I reach out to it but a small shock knocks me back into the lasers body and right onto the core. "AHHHHHAAAAA~!" The power of the Laser is absorbed into the suit.

* * *

 _We are Kanade_

"AHHHHHAAAAA~!" A flash of light blinds the area. The light soon fades and the laser Iron Man was on falls down it's bottom landing making a shock wave. "Is everyone ok?" I ask over the mic. From the other side I hear a surprise. "H-He saved us. Saved us all." Everyone looks to the Destroyed laser, the two other laser's walk over to the wrecked laser. _I-Is he dead?_ "Wait! Look!" Looking over Iron Man stands up. "He's alive." I mutter from my lips.

* * *

 _We are Tasio_

"Taiso! Are you Insane?! You could have killed yourself!" Chris yells from the mic, _Ow my ears._ "Yeah yeah. But hey! I'm not dead am I?" I could only hear a sigh on her end. " _Power system overload Discharge required._ " JARVIS points out as I smile. "Just what I've been waiting for. I know exactly where to discharge!" I stand up and ready myself as I look to the other two lasers, clumped up together and easy to destroy.

Iron Man: _Now to finish what I came here to do!_

Tsubasa: What is he about-

 _Come on! Unibeam!_ A massive beam blasts out of my chest reactor, cutting straight through both lasers. The lasers drop to the ground. _Pretty good, still needs improvements I see._ " _Heh. And that was with the overcharge. Still needs improvements._ " I turn away, and fly down to the ground. I look around, seeing all my work. _Yup, this feels good._ "Iron Man!" _Hm? Wait, I recognise this voice, Akira Akagi?_

Akame: Look Iron Man, are you interested in gaining a lot of money?

 _Does he honestly think I would go this low just for a buck or two?_ " _No._ " Ako begins to open his mouth, but pauses when my response goes through his head. "What? Please Iron Man with your tech has immense destructive capability, just think of a-" I turn away and I walk away. " _I will never work for someone like you. It's people like you are what make this world a hard place to live._ " Activate my jets and I fly away.

* * *

 _We are Genjuro_

Iron Man flies off and away from the base… _The Symphogear's met their match._ "Well. Today is full of surprise isn't it?" Ryoko-kun points out. I can't help but cross my arms. "It seems we still have something to prepare for." My thought changes from the laser to Iron Man's power system. _Hmm. A suit of armor being powered by a light in the chest._ "Ryoko-kun. Is there some sort of power device that could fit in the chest?" I ask turning to Ryoko-kun.

Ryoko:( _crosses arms_ ) Well. I can think of only one of two things that could power it. One is a prototype energy reactor that we have yet to think up. Or it's more likely that it's a smaller version of a Arc Reactor.

Genjuro:( _raises eyebrow_ ) An Arc Reactor? You mean like the one powering Tokyo? The only other person who could have any idea of shrinking the tech are-

Ryoko: We have no 100% confirmation that Takumi Taiso survived or not, they never found his body. For all we know, he's probably just waiting out his time till he can take over what remains of his company. We don't know for sure.

Genjuro:( _sighs_ ) That's true. But why do I feel like I'm being played?

"You're just being paranoid." Ryoko-kun points out. "Yeah…" The feeling never seems to leave me though. _How will the world play on from here._

* * *

 _Location Change: Finé's mansion_

I lay down on my bed exhausted. A can of soda is placed on my head. "Nice work out there." Chris says, I take the can and sit up on my bed. " _Yes sir. I had predicted a 70% chance that you would succeed in this mission. And another 30% chance that you would die._ " JARVIS calculates, _well that's a good feeling._ "JARVIS!" Chris shouts. A sound echos though the lab. " _My apologies. Auto calculations deactivated._ " _Eh heh heh heh._

Chris:( _sighs_ ) Anyways. The list that JARVIS collected from the military's database, is a treasure map. All of your company's tech are listed there…Well… for the most part.

Taiso:( _looks up_ ) You mean some of the tech is missing?

Chris:( _nods_ ) Yeah. Some of the more experimental stuff, and some plans for tech.

Taiso:( _sighs_ ) Well. I expected as much. Well, I'm sure with you and JARVIS we'll find those pieces of tech.

"Yeah. Well you must be tired. I'll leave you to sleep, night." Chris says walking off. "Yeah night." As I turn and start towards my bed, a hand on my shoulder stops me. "Whats up?" I ask her, she brings my face close and kisses me on the cheek. "I was so relieved that you came back safe. G-Good night!" And Chris then rushes out of the room…. "JARVIS? Please tell me that, actually just happened." I mutter out in disbelief.

" _Yes sir. Miss Chris did in fact show her appreciation to you. She had been thinking of what she should do on you way back sir._ "

"Thank you. JARVIS. Night." I must have lied down with the biggest smile ever. " _Have a good night sir._ " With that JARVIS turns off for the night, as I climb into my bed and I rest my head on my pillow as I put my blanket over me. Though after the smile faded, after that for a little while, the thought of the missing tech clouded my mind. But then I realise, right since Akira is turning Takumi Tech into weapons, a few people would and could steal the tech to fight back. Not all of it. But some. _I just hope that they don't drag innocent people into the conflict…_

* * *

 _Location Change: Takumi Tech Storage_ _We are Observer_

Deep inside the Storage area a man walks up to a container, looking at the label the man smiles. "Finally. Akira Akagi. I will get my revenge." Opening up the box, the box contains a suit of armor along with an ice cannon and a backpack. Putting on the inner suit, then the armor he puts the cannon onto his right arm. "At last." The man puts on his helmet, with the faceplate still up. " _Hold it right their! This is a restricted area._ " A drone says flying up. The man lifts his left hand and blasts the drone freezing it. " _Get ready Akira. Cause Blizzard is coming for you!_ " The man turns his face scared, the face plate folds down, and Blizzard starts to blast the storage freezing the whole building.

* * *

 _Location Change: Ten Ring's campsite._

"Sir. The armor reconstruction is complete." The injured man walks up to the rebuilt Mark 1 armor. He smiles, looking upon the armor. "Seems like this incident has bore us a powerful fruit." The injured man walks over to a table and sits down. "Soon, we will have the might of iron soldiers." The man pours a cup of tea and toast before sipping it down.

* * *

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7: A Old Freind

The Iron Symphogear

* * *

 _We are Taiso_

I walk the streets of Tokyo, heading towards Yoyogi Park. I'm meeting up with a friend of mine. He has known about both me and Chris's survival ever since about 3 weeks ago. So now that I have some free time, and Chris and Finé are both out on work I'm meeting up with him. I lightly rub the cheek where Chris kissed a few days ago, it still is settling in. "Eh heh heh heh." _Once the stolen tech thought left me, that's what I thought on occasion._

"Dude. Wipe that shit eating grin off your face."

Rodey says looking at me. "Ah- S-Sorry man… It's uh, good to see you again." I greet him. _Ah…..Well...This is…Again. Awkward. I just hope this doesn't become a reoccurring thing._

* * *

 _Guitar rift_

( _Taiso playing the guitar, then cuts to armor being worked on then put on_ )

He is a man on a mission

( _Iron man flying around, lands in front of moving train._ )  
In armor of high tech ammunition

( _shows Blizzard, Crymson Dynamo, and Controler, Iron Man rolls out of the way of an attack_ )  
Trapped on the edge of an endless game

( _flying around, and stops in front of Chris, Tsubasa, and Kanade in Symphogear_ )  
His teenage life will never be the same

( _Shows Chris, Tsubasa, Kanade, Finé, and Taiso_ )  
In a dangerous world he does all he can

( _mech suits stomps around_ )  
He's Iron Man~

( _stands up electricity all over as he does he clenches his left hand_ )  
Iron Man~

( _Energy charges up in left hand before spinning around and firing at the screen_ )

* * *

Chapter 7: A Old Friend

Standing in front of me is my other friend James Rhodes. He's came to japan from america with his parents, his mother being lawyer, and his father being an airforce pilot. "How are you doing Rody?" Me, Rhodes, and Chris have been friends for a long time. Our parents meet when my parents needed air force guards. Don't ask.

Rody: Good.( _concerned look_ ) How have you been? I heard that you and Chris were missing.

Taiso:( _scratches head_ ) Well. It's a long story, wanna talk it over lunch?

Rody:( _smirks_ ) Only if you buy.

"Oh, not cool dude." I shove Rody as he laughs. "Fine. I'll pay, but I get to choose where we eat." I note to Rody he nods. "Sure. I'm game." And so we go off and we catch up on recent events. "So you two have been staying at a friend's place?" _Well I can't tell him this but, it's more like being adopted by someone we didn't even know._ "Something like that." I explain to him.

Rody:( _crosses arms_ ) Wow. So this friend is keeping you hidden till you're right of age.

Taiso:( _nods_ ) Well… It's something like that. I'm just glad I'm able to fiddle around with something while I wait.

Rody: Oh? What's that? Wait. Let me guess some sort of advanced prosthetic?

Taiso:( _sweatdrop_ ) Y-Yeah. Something along those lines.

We go on talking about recent events, till the topic comes up. "Hey. Have you heard about Iron man?" _Right, the name of Iron Man was spread online by her._ "Yeah. How have I not?" _I can't risk telling Rody that I'm Iron Man for now I'll just act like a bystander._ "That sort of tech is only one that someone from Takumi International could use." Rody notes thinking back to all the advance tech that my family help create for the world.

Taiso:( _nods_ ) Yeah. An advance Prototype exo armor, who ever Iron Man is must have gotten the tech from their.( _sighs_ ) Well. At least he's destroying any leftover tech from my company. If the military or any military corporation were to get there hands on it… Well. You should know.( _stands up_ ) Well. It's been fun to talk to you again.

Rody:( _nods_ ) Yeah it has. Need to go?

I nod. "I see. Well, bring Chris next time. Let's have some fun like old times." I nod. "Sure. I'll be sure to tell her that you said hi." And with that I leave the restaurant. "...Damn it. I always fall for that." I hear Rody says from inside. _Ha! This guy doesn't have to pay!_ A feeling of triumph as I air fist into the air.

* * *

 _Location Change: Yoyogi Park_

Now I head back into Yoyogi Park, and I find a nice tree area of sit under. Recently I've been looking over the list of missing and stolen Takumi tech, and I realise now that even with improvements I can never be prepared for everything. So I've been thinking about making addons. Small armor attachments that could be made to specify certain situations. I'm just here in the field to come up with ideas. On a notepad I make sketches of the armor attachments.

Taiso:( _sketching_ ) So first… Cold add on, High temperature add on….What else?

Woman: Whatcha doing?

"Hmm?" I turn around to see has dark orange eyes with short cream coloured hair fastened with two red clips on either side of her head. She wears a white blue sleeveless striped shirt with light yellow overalls shorts with a large blue bow. Orange white shoes. "Uhh~H-hello, just sketching is all. What's your name?" I ask the girl, she beams a smile at me as she responds.

Hibiki:( _smiles_ ) Tachibana Hibiki nice to meet you! You seem to be in a bit of a stump? Is something wrong?

Taiso:( _small bow_ ) H-Hello. A-Akame W-Wataru, nice to meet you too. A-And no. I'm just… Coming up with a few ideas of add's for a suit...In a manga I'm making!

Hibiki:( _leans over_ ) Really? What's it about?

Taiso:( _sketches_ ) It's based around Iron Man.

Hibiki:( _thinks_ ) I see. Well? Have you thought about adding in a blade addon? Or a gun arsenal? Oh! What about Stealth mode! Or a four arms! Power fists! Power legs! A addon that allows you to clear out rubble! Wait what about space upgrade! No! Rocket Fists!

Taiso:( _pauses_ )… Everything except that last one I'll take.

Hibiki: Ehhh? Why not Rocket Fists?

Taiso:( _Sweatdrop_ ) This isn't a old mecha Anime. Why would anyone make something impractical like a rocket fist?

Hibiki: Oh… I guess that makes sense.

"Oooi~! Hibiki!" Another girl's voice shouts from across the field. "Oh! On my way Miku! See you around Wataru-san!" Hibiki-chan runs off to meet with her friend. "Hmm… Perhaps Anti Whip addon would be good." The ideas she gave me made me think I should look to some media for assistance.

* * *

 _Time skip: That night Location Change: Finé's manson_

I sit at the dinner table and across from me is Finé. "So. I heard you met with a friend today." I let out a sigh. "Yes I did. But do you have to peak on everything we do? It's creepy." Finé just makes a small smile, I'm set aback for a bit before heading back to eating.

Taiso:( _puts down fork_ ) Just so you know Finé. All I told my friend is that I'm just staying hidden till further notice.

Finé:( _nods_ ) Wonderful…. Hmm...Chris seems to be taking her time.

Taiso:( _looks around_ ) Hmm? Oh. You're right.

Chris: Takumi Takuto Taiso!

I freeze in my seat, as Chris stomps into the room. _Oh shit. Full name, this can't be good._ Chris stomps in with my notepad? "Whats this?!" She says pointing to the list of addons Hibiki-chan gave me. "I-It's a list of addo-" I begin to explain to her but Chris breaks in. "Not that! Who's this girl Hibiki?!" _Oh… Oh~! So that's what this is about… I'm gonna have to tread carefully or else I'm dead._ I think to myself as I think up my response.

Taiso:( _points to page_ ) That? That's just a girl I met at the park. Don't worry. I don't know her from anywhere else! I don't know anything about her… Altho she was cute.( _Chris shoves note book in face_ ) Argh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

Chris:( _sighs_ ) The more people we make contact with. The more people are gonna start to put the pieces together. So be more careful!

Finé:( _smiles_ ) So you say. But aren't you more jealous of Taiso-kun being close to another girl?

Chris:( _blushes_ ) Wha! No! No no no no. I'm worried about our identities being revealed.

"Ah~ I believe this is called being a Tsundere." I quip as I see Chris's face turn even redder. _Is that even a word? But still, so cute._ "I am Not a Tsundere!" Chris shouts. "I have yet to see proof that you're not a Tsundere." I say a smile forming on my face. Chris grabs the Notepad and shoves it in my face again. Then stomps out of the room… _Hope that doesn't bite me in the ass._ I think to myself, Finé just giggles at our atics.

* * *

 _Location Change: Taiso's lab_

I begin to finalise the images of the Addons that Hibiki-san suggested. " _Would you like me to look up this Tachibana Hibiki?_ " Asks JARVIS. "No. I'd rather not. It's better that I keep things that I know about her to a minimum. This way I don't look suspicious to her." The Addons I'm currently on are based on hazard elements. Intense heat, cold, odd terrain, deep underground, deep water.

Taiso:( _lies back_ ) For the cold armor order Molybdenum, Niobium, Tantalum, and Rhenium alloys. And for the heat armor get some Tungsten, to ensure the highest protection to heat. Got it?

" _Yes sir. I'll order the metals right now. Shall I use the proposed amount?_ "

"Please do." I look on the news saying that a Takumi storage Depot has been hit. Along with others around Tokyo. All perpetrated by this 'Blizzard' I'm gonna be facing him eventually, so I'm gonna have to battle him one of these days. But to be ready for that. "... I'm gonna head to bed if you don't mind." " _Have a good night's rest sir._ " I get into bed and I get some rest.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at another Takumi Storage_ _We are observer_

A man steps in front of the facility. " _I still need the parts...Gagh. I hate having to come back here to grab it._ " Blizzard says aloud as he lifts his ice cannon arm. He freezes the front gate, and kicks the gate open. " _Sigh~ Well. No use complaining, I can't leave a man like him to continue to work on works like that._ " Blizzard walks into the compound, "Hey you stop!" Blizzard looks over to see a few guards pointing their guns at him.

Guard:( _aiming gun_ ) Get on your knees and surrender!

Blizzard:( _chuckles_ ) _Like you're one, to tell me what to do. You guys are being put on Ice!_

Blizzard raises up his left arm and blasts the guards freezing them solid. " _Heh. I almost feel bad for them… Almost._ " Blizzard continues into the facility. Entering the facility Blizzard starts to freeze the facilities defences. Looking around Blizzard spots a truck. " _Bingo._ " Opening up the truck he sees that it's empty. Under his helmet he smiles, going back into the facility he grabs parts and puts them into the truck.

Blizzard:( _puts box in_ ) _And that's the last of it… Just a few more hits then...Soon. My revenge will be served cold….Ugh~ I'm starting to sound like a saturday morning cartoon villain. Or Arnold in that terrible Batman movie._

Closing up the truck he gets in and drives off.

* * *

End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8: The Purpose of Revenge

The Iron Symphogear

* * *

 _We are Taiso_

I fly over to a Takumi Storage, warehouse. Apparently there's been a breach in the security here. Arriving I find that the place is covered in Ice? I land and I look around. "Hey JARVIS? Is the Cold resistant armor ready yet?" " _No. It is currently 30% completed._ " _Shit. Well I was hoping for it to be ready now. Guess I'll have to make due._ I fly over to the warehouse, and I slowly enter the building. I look around to see Ice all over. _What happened?_

Taiso:( _looking around_ ) Phoo~ It's freezing in here. JARVIS Scan for anything that could have caused this.

" _Scanning…..Life signature detected. Just ahead sir, he seems to be the cause for this attack. Shall I try to access his comms?_ "

"Do it." I say starting to creep up. Behind him, I take out my blade I put the blade up to the man's neck. " _Who are you?_ " I ask with my voice being distorted. The man puts up his hand. " _Who the hell-_ " I inch the blade closer to the man's neck. " _My question first. Who are you, why are you here?_ " I ask, the man speaks up. " _Donnie Gill. But my enemies know me as Blizzard._ " _Blizzard? What is this a saturday morning cartoon?_ I ponder to myself given how bizarre the whole name is, and how he's been operating.

Iron Man: _Really? Blizzard? I mean I have the Name Iron Man but that was given to me by the public. You… No one knows you._

Blizzard: _Ok… But you do realise that Iron Man is quite blunt too. Don't you think?_

Iron Man:( _shrugs_ ) _Touche._

I respond to him. _Still, Donnie Gill. Why does that name seem to familiar? I think I heard of it somewhere._

* * *

 _Guitar rift_

( _Taiso playing the guitar, then cuts to armor being worked on then put on_ )

He is a man on a mission

( _Iron man flying around, lands in front of moving train._ )  
In armor of high tech ammunition

( _shows Blizzard, Crymson Dynamo, and Controller, Iron Man rolls out of the way of an attack_ )  
Trapped on the edge of an endless game

( _flying around, and stops in front of Chris, Tsubasa, and Kanade in Symphogear's_ )  
His teenage life will never be the same

( _Shows Chris, Tsubasa, Kanade, Finé, and Taiso_ )  
In a dangerous world he does all he can

( _mech suits stomps around_ )  
He's Iron Man~

( _stands up electricity all over as he does he clenches his left hand_ )  
Iron Man~

( _Energy charges up in left hand before spinning around and firing at the screen_ )

* * *

Chapter 8: The Purpose of Revenge

Iron Man: _Now that, that's out of the way. What are you doing here? Why are you attacking a Takumi Industries warehouse?_

Blizzard: _Getting some necessary components for a device I plan to use, to get back at Akira Akagi._

 _Him?_ " _What for?_ " I say lowering my blade and putting it away. " _I'm gonna show Ako that my research can be used for more than just hurting people! He tried to use my work, and he had planned to use it as a weapon!_ " _That does sound like Akira-san, he's always been obsessed with weapons. Dad had planned to fire him when he returned, from his business in the middle east… But he now rose up to the top and took over what's left. Most likely it's now nothing but small bits at this point._ " _But still, that was quite the surprise when I had you blade to my throat._ " Bizzard tells me, turning to me. " _I've been working on my form._ " I explain to Blizzard crossing my arms.

Blizzard: _That's kinda scary how calm you are about the whole thing… Anyways. I'm surprised that the Iron Man is here. I read about you're work on the internet. What do I owe the pleasure?_

Iron Man:( _sighs_ ) _I was responding to a distress call here. I expected to find terrorists, but I found you instead. I don't know whether or not to be happy. Or on guard._

" _I'm here to collect some items, so I can show that son of a bitch what's for the best for my work!_ " _Revenge… Well._ I consider the possibility of his situation, it's like mine with the Lasers. They were never meant for combat, but Akira just turns them into weapons for the profit. _Well if it's for that reason then..._ " _There's only one last thing I need to ask. How can I help?_ " I ask him.

* * *

 _Location Change: Finé mansion_

I sit at my desk looking up the locations for the remaining parts of Blizzards. "Hey JARVIS. Any of these parts look kinda fishy to you?" Most of these parts look to be some sort of weapon. " _Well sir, may I say that this is Akira-san's doing? To make this into a weapon?_ " JARVIS notes to me, I nod too in clear agreement.

Taiso:( _stands up_ ) Huh. Good point. Still why would he need these parts? Wouldn't it be better to make his technology into something that will help people?

Finé:( _walks in_ ) Or perhaps he's tricking you.

Taiso:( _surprised_ ) Wah! F-Finé! You scared me. A-Anyways what do you mean by that?

Finé:( _sits down and crosses legs_ ) He said it himself. He wants revenge. And he wants to drag anyone especially Akira-san down with him.

Taiso:( _shakes head_ ) No. That can't be true. He said he wanted what's best for his work. He never said he wanted to hurt anyone.

Finé:( _shrugs_ ) Well. If you say so. But do keep in mind, all actions have a reaction. And you won't know what will happen till it happens. So you better be ready to clean up your mistakes.

Taiso:( _turns away_ ) No need to tell me twice.

* * *

 _We are Finé_

I leave Taiso's room. And I head back up to the living room, but as I get upstairs I'm meet with the stern face of Chris. "Is something wrong?" I ask. "What's wrong? He's clearly getting manipulated! Why didn't you tell him to stop!?" _Ah. That's why. Hmm. Ever worrying Chris._ I smile was I begin to walk past.

Finé:( _walks past Chris_ ) Even if I were to tell him not to. He wouldn't listen. You know that as well as I do.

Chris:( _clenches fist_ ) I know but….

Finé:( _smiles_ ) Fufu.( _turns back to Chris_ ) Look Chris. If he wants to grow and become a proper leader to Lead his company, he needs to grow up.( _smiles_ ) And sometimes you have to grow in the hard way. The two of you have already experience this. But due to his stubborn beliefs. He still needs help to discern his friends to his enemies. He just needs someone like you to keep him safe.( _hugs Chris_ ) So do that for me ok?

Chris:( _ponders_ )...Ok. I will.

"Good." We separate and I head off to my lab. _Stay safe… Taiso… Oh dear. What am I thinking?_ I enter my lab, closing the door behind me. I put my hands over my chest as I let out a tired sigh. _I need to stop being so attached to them…_ I clench my chest a subtle feeling of pain in my chest when I think of what my plans will entail. _Sigh~ This is harder than I thought it would be…_ I try and shake the thought off as I walk to my desk.

* * *

 _We are Taiso_ _Location Change: Takumi Storage_

The two of us look at the facility. A sign of closure in the next week, on the entrance. " _You're sure that the parts are here?_ " Asks Blizzard. " _Yeah. I hacked into their network and found the coordinates here._ " And by Hack I mean, I used the systems master control. I basically know every code that my dad made, and oddly enough most of them still work. _This just screams lazy, lazy coding._

Blizzard:( _nods_ ) _Nice. Ok this is the last raid I will need to do before I can, show what my invention can really do._

Iron Man:( _crosses arms_ ) _Hey. Not to be a buzzkill but I noticed that most of these parts are for a weapon._

Blizzard:( _turns to Iron Man_ ) _Huh? Oh. Right, I didn't explain. Akira was creating the weapon. I'm here to take it._

Iron Man: _But. Couldn't you just make something that could change the world? That would prove that you're cryo-_

Blizzard: _Look Iron Man, I understand that you are concerned and all. But even IF I were to prove that this invention could change the world, Akira would still use this as a weapon. So we just need to show him to not get in out way._

Iron Man: … _Fine. But when we do go to him, we don't drag anyone else into this mess. And we shouldn't kill him._

Blizzard nods as I take hold of his backpack and we fly over the gate. " _Wait. Have you turned off the security?_ " I give a nod. " _I turned it off when we arrived._ " We fly over to the loading area, we land and I walk up to the door control. " _If we be silent about this we-_ " But before I can finish my sentence, Blizzard raises up his cryo ray and freezes the door and breaks through. _The hell?! That's the complete opposite of what I was thinking?!_

Iron Man:( _stands up_ ) _Whoa! That only gonna attract attention to us!_

Blizzard:( _chuckles_ ) _All the more reason for Akira to fear us._

" _But isn't this- Arh._ " _Paradoxical thinking… I'm beginning to regret my choice. I just hope he doesn't kill anyone in the process._ We head inside, from the looks the security has been already notified. _Crap! I forgot the silent security!_ " _Hurry. Let's make this quick. The more they know we are coming the more security will-_ " Blizzard raises his arm and freezes the doors. " _Well...that works to._ " I say looking at the frozen door. " _Mechanised security is on it's way. Can you handle it?_ " Blizzard asks me. " _Can I?_ " I say sarcastically as I launch up, I target lock onto the security robots. Charging up my repulsors, I blast down 3 of them, and the last one comes towards me. I take out my blade and I slice it straight down the middle. _All that self taught sword style is working out great so far._ I clean off my blade before spinning it in my hand before putting the blade on my back as the sheath, sheathes the blade.

Blizzard:( _sighs_ ) _Show off._

Iron Man: _Did you expect anything less?_

Blizzard:( _shrugs_ ) _Well. This makes my job easier so I shouldn't complain._

Blizzard walks up to a crate, opening it up I hear a chuckle from his comm. Taking out the contents of the crate I'm shocked to see what it is… A firing mechanism for a cannon. _The mechanism is not what's worrying about it, it's the general power that it could impose. An entire battalion of soldiers could be frozen in an instant. Please let him just be going after Akira._ " _This is the parts made my Akira for my research. Wait and see Akira. Just you wait._ " Blizzard starts to chuckle. I swallow my saliva, and Finé's words echo through my head. _I need to confirm his intentions just so he doesnt kill anyone in the process of his revenge._ I walk over to Blizzard as he puts away his cargo.

Blizzard: _It's best that we split up now._ ( _turns to Iron Man_ ) _It will be easier to hide the parts._

Iron Man: _Ok...Hey. Wh-What really happened? To make you so mad at Ako?_

Blizzard pauses… And lets out a sigh. " _Right. I never did tell you._ " His face plate rises up, and I'm shocked. His face is scarred terribly, I can't seem to comprehend how this could have happened. _What could have happened to his to damage his face in such a way?_ I'm too shocked to even move a bit seeing how damaged his face is.

Blizzard:( _angered_ ) I was working on my work, when Akira's goons came in… They killed my wife and son… Without mercy. Then after they took my work, they decided to blow up my lab and me along with it… That's why I'm doing this.

Iron Man: _I-I didn't know._

Blizzard:( _face plate closes_ ) _And I never told you. This is for the best… I'll contact you again._

Blizzard runs off towards the vehicle that he came in with the parts… _Perhaps I should look up his family's grave and give my regards to them…_ I power up my jets as I fly off back to Finé's mansion. But on my flight back, I keep thinking about his name and where I heard such a name before. I put the thought away, I keep flying back, but with the odd feeling of doubt beginning to grow in me.

* * *

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9: Module 001

The Iron Symphogear

* * *

 _We are Taiso_

Flying back to the house, I land through the hole that I made with the mark 2. I remade that into a real opening and closing hanger bay. Slowly landing through the gate I built, landing on the ground. " _Phoo~ Start up disengaging armor._ " The armor begins to be removed. As the armor is being removed off of me, I ask JARVIS.

Taiso:( _sighs_ ) Hey JARVIS? Look up Blizzard's family. I would like to send my condolences.

" _Yes Sir… Sir I have come into a dead end._ "

Taiso:( _raises eyebrow_ ) What? Did Akira delete them from the database? Just look up their names.

" _Sir that just it. I see no existence of either._ "

 _What? How is that- Son of a bull horned cock! I was wrong to trust that Blizzard._ I clench my fist releasing what kind of person I just got myself into. _Finé was right, I was being used._ The armor finishing it's removal, I immediately get off and I head to my computer, thinking up my next action. _Oh shit! I just remembered who Blizzard really is! I had forgotten, Akira tried to push our weapons division by hiring criminal scientist. It was what pushed dad to begin to consider firing Akira._

* * *

 _Guitar rift_

( _Taiso playing the guitar, then cuts to armor being worked on then put on_ )

He is a man on a mission

( _Iron man flying around, lands in front of moving train._ )  
In armor of high tech ammunition

( _shows Blizzard, Crymson Dynamo, and Controller, Iron Man rolls out of the way of an attack_ )  
Trapped on the edge of an endless game

( _flying around, and stops in front of Chris, Tsubasa, and Kanade in Symphogear's_ )  
His teenage life will never be the same

( _Shows Chris, Tsubasa, Kanade, Finé, and Taiso_ )  
In a dangerous world he does all he can

( _mech suits stomps around_ )  
He's Iron Man~

( _stands up electricity all over as he does he clenches his left hand_ )  
Iron Man~

( _Energy charges up in left hand before spinning around and firing at the screen_ )

* * *

Chapter 9: Module 001

"That son of a bitch!" I shout. Looking at his record. A criminal scientist, he never had a wife and kid. His cryo tech was originally for military purposes! _All the lies. And I took to them so easily._ Only upon the first meeting did I fall for his lies. I let out a sigh. _Finé was right, I shouldn't have trusted him… It's as Finé said before._ "He wants revenge. And he wants to drag anyone especially Akame-kun down with him." I turn around to Finé, an incredible feeling of shame overtaking me.

Taiso: F-Finé… I… I… _Sigh~_ ( _looks down_ ) I was wrong, you were right. He doesn't care about giving justice to Akira for his actions.

Finé:( _walks over_ ) _Ufufu_ Now, now.( _hugs Taiso_ ) It's ok. As humans we all make mistakes. That's why we are humans in the first place.

Taiso:( _clenches fists_ ) But now… He has all the parts he needs for his weapon… He's gonna-

Finé:( _lightly rocks back and forth_ ) Shhh~ It's ok. We still have time, while you were gone Chris asked me to work on that module you have been working on.

"H-Huh?" I look to her as she backs off. I walk over to my workshop. Sitting on the table is a completed set of armor. The armor had been set, and the connection parts are set. It looked to be fully ready for field testing. "Wha...JARVIS. Why didn't you-" I ask turning to JARVIS on my computer.

" _Sir. Miss Yukine insisted that I kept this a secret._ "

Taiso: Wha… Ha… ( _smiles_ ) So that's it. Have you-

Finé:( _nods_ ) Yes. We also tested. It's ready to go up against anything Blizzard has.

Taiso:( _turns to Finé_ ) I-I don't know what to say...Tha-

Finé simply walks over to me and hugs me. "As long as you understand the problem. Now then, Chris? Come in dear." I look to the doorway where Chris comes in. "Uhh...hi." _Oh god, this is bad how much I messed up._ An even greater feeling of shame overtaking me. "Hi." We stare at each other awkwardly. Chris walks over to me, she turns me towards the armor and, slaps me on the back. "Try not to get too comfortable with Akira, like with Blizzard." Chris says trying to cheer me up… I look at the armor, sitting on the table. _I was lied to once, but I can make amends for my mistake with this. No point in putting myself down…_

Taiso:( _smile_ ) Right. Thanks Chris.( _walks over to table_ ) Time to armor up.

Chris:( _raises an eyebrow_ ) Is that what you're going for?

Taiso:( _annoyed_ ) Shut it. I think it sounds nice.

Chris:( _shrugs_ ) Shuure. Now get that armor on, and get going.

"Start it up JARVIS." I order. "Yes Sir. Sir. I have found something related to Mr. Blizzard." _Hmm? What's this about a secret Weapon Lab? Maybe this battle will be a little easier._ "Upload the data to the suit. Let's give Blizzard a good surprise." I say as the armor is being suited up.

* * *

 _Location Change: Takumi Industries_ _We are observer_

Outside of the main HQ, stands Blizzard with new armor attachments. The right arm cannon has been replaced with a rifle like freeze ray. The backpack is now attached to that same rifle, through a metal tube. On the left arm is a frequency launcher. " _Heh. Come now Akira. Let me hear you're cold scream!_ " Blizzard walks up to the door. Two guards rush his way. "Stop!" Blizzard just grabs the rifle from off his back and blasts the two putting them into a freezing coffin, then lifting his left arm the frequency launcher blasts the ice and the guards break down into cubes of ice.

Blizzard:( _laughs_ ) _No one will get in my way! No one! You hear me Akira?! I'm coming for you! And you're death will be Cold and painful!_

Akira:( _over comms_ ) _I can't believe you are this hung up on one little mishap of a mistake._

Blizzard:( _annoyed_ ) _You destroyed my face, and left me for dead! I can't forgive you for that!_

Akira:( _laughs_ ) _Oh come now. You were already a criminal. It's not like you really were gonna-_

The comms are blasted with ice. " _Oh shut it Akira. You wouldn't understand a thing._ " Blizzard stomps through HQ freezing and breaking anyone who gets in his way, until he gets up to Akira's office. " _Here I am Akira._ " Blizzard freezes the door and breaks it down. " _Akira…_ " Blizzard exclaims looking down his enemy. "Blizzard." The two stare each other down.

 _We are Taiso_

I fly towards Takumi Industries. The building is covered in ice. "JARVIS is getting access to the ca- Oh my god." Chris exclaims in utter shock at what she's seeing. "What?" The inside is frozen and with guards and innocent people, frozen and broken down. "Blizzard….You son of a." A frost blast is shot out of the window of Ako's office. I fly up, and Blizzard is about to kill Akira.

Blizzard:( _laughs_ ) _Time to die Akira. This is Karma!_

Iron Man:( _flies in_ ) _Not if I have anything to say about it!_

Blizzard:( _Looks up_ ) _What the-Agh!_

Smashing through the window I slam into Blizzard sending him back. I land on the ground turning to Akira I shout. " _Hey ass! Move!_ " I shout at Akira. "I have a name." Akira exclaims getting up to his feet to run. " _Ass it is then!_ " Akira grunts as he leaves the room. " _Why?! Why do you defend someone who has clearly done you wrong to you as well?! Why!_ " I turn back to Blizzard reading my repulsors.

Iron Man: _I was wrong in trusting you. I thought you were a good person. I still have much to learn about people. But one thing I know, is that even if you want get back at someone, you do it by beating them at their own game! You're just a murder! And as such I'm taking you in!_

Blizzard:( _scoffs_ ) _Fine. If that's how you're gonna put it then…_ ( _Aims weapon_ ) _Die!_

Blizzard points his ice cannon at me. Putting up my arms to deflect the ice. Charging towards Blizzard, I take out my sword, that has been enhanced into a heat blade. Swinging at him, I slide through the armor with ease. Blizzard jumps back and feels the cut. " _Well… New tech. Not bad._ " Blizzard commends me. " _Still got more where that came from!_ " Sheathing my blade, I charge up my Unibeam. " _Heh._ " Blizzard moves out of the way. Instead I boost forwards and grab Blizzard's head, then blasting him away and into a wall. I pin Blizzard to the wall with the Unibeam.

" _Sir. Weakness discovered in the backpack._ "

Chris:( _over comms_ ) Take that out and it will cause Blizzard to be completely frozen.

Taiso:( _smiles_ ) Then I know exactly know what to do.( _stops blast_ )

Blizzard:( _busts out_ ) _RAAAGH! Die!_

Blizzard blasts ice at me. I take out my heat blade, and I swing at the ice deflecting Blizzards attacks. I then stab the blade into the ground, and I disperse a large burst of built up head, steams starts to blast out from the suit, engulfing the room. "Deactivate all lights." " _Yes sir._ " The lights turn off hiding me in the steam, at the same time I sheath my blade. Taking the sheath off my back, I move around Blizzard to his back. " _Now._ " I mutter before rushing up behind Blizzard, I launch forwards and I slash the backpack. I only broke a small connection pipe. But that does give me more cover. " _Get out here you bitch!_ " Blizzard shouts at me. I don't say a word, I spin around and I slash destroying Blizzard's ice cannon. " _Agh! Crap!_ "

Iron Man: _Got you now!_

I begin blasting at the backpack again blowing it further open. Charging forwards, I stab the heat blade cutting open a tank of liquid nitrogen. I rush away as Blizzard freezes up. Damaging the nitrogen tank on Blizzard causes the suits use of Nitrogen around the entire suit to freeze up. Thus blocking passage ways, building pressure. The weapons explode releasing more nitrogen. _Blizzards suit uses multiple tanks of liquid nitrogen, but like a soda can, if you build up the pressure and cutting it open causes the entire thing to explode._ Blizzard freezes up into a massive block of ice. " _Iron man~! I'll GET YOU~!_ " He barely manages to scream out before his entire body freezes over. I stop and turn to Blizzard. His frozen body keeping him in this eternal state till he's broken free.

Taiso:( _faceplate opens_ ) … You know, if things had gone differently, I think we could have been friends… But fate has a weird way of playing the cards.

Chris: Hey… Ako's coming back with guards, you'd better move.

Taiso:( _nods_ ) Yeah thanks… Goodbye Blizzard,( _faceplate closes_ ) _I hope we never cross paths again._

My faceplate closes as I power up my jets, I turn and I blast off, as Ako arrives with what remains of security. But by then, I'm already long gone. As I fly back, I think on what a mistake I made with Blizzard. _This is a lesson for me. Trust is something that is build on the truth. Not lies, and that Gullibility is just as dangerous as any weapon can be._

* * *

 _Location Change: Finé's manson_

I return home, the armor being taken off of me. Chris oversees it with a smile on her face. "What's that smile for?" I ask, she just chuckles. "Oh, don't worry about me!" Her statement confuses me. _I will never get girls… Odd considering I've known her practically all of my life._ "Don't try and make the same mistake twice okay?" Chris mocks me. "Okay, that was a mistake okay!" I shout back at her. "Sure~" She sarcastically says. _This girl!_

 _We are Finé_

I look at the two, there faces of happiness makes me feel odd. _Why?_ I think to myself. _I only took them in for my plans… Yet… Over the time, I've… What's the word? Attached to them? No, I can't let this slide with me. If this keeps up, it I'll become a problem for me. But… If I could live my life without this Curse… I would just spend it with them… Damn it no!_ I try and ignore my feelings as I try and keep face.

 _We are Taiso_

Stepping out of the armor pad, I turn to see Finé leaving the room. I guess she's just checking on how her kids are doing. Despite the die that rolled my way, I still have some light still left in my life. I look to my armor… _I saved people today, I guess. But even so, this world… It's filled with conflict. But with this, I can save people… So that people like me and Chris never happen again._ _I'll do it mom, dad. I'll create a world that will be free of all the darkness that I have felt. I'll help build a world where no one like us will ever happen again._

* * *

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10: Echo's of a Ghost

The Iron Symphogear

* * *

 _We are Taiso_

 _It's been 7 months since I took down Blizzard and with the success of the low temperature armor add on, I proceeded with other armors since._ "Whatcha workin on?" Chris asks as she's eating her breakfast. The two of us decided to go to a breakfast cafe for breakfast. Looking up from my laptop. "Oh. Just more suit Addons." _Under Tachibana-san's recommendation, I've been checking into the media to check out idea. And with it I have gained many more ideas Anime, Tokusatsu, books, and other sorts of media have helped._

Chris:( _wiping face with napkin_ ) Hey, I heard you talked to Rody recently?

Taiso:( _looks up_ ) Huh? Yeah, he said we should meet up, the three of us.

Chris:( _smiles_ ) That sounds fun.

"Yeah." I respond back. A waiter comes back with our check. "Oh thank you." I say taking the check. As I go to pay a tech office across the street explodes. Chris as I look over as the office and it's staff rush to safety. The flames engulfing the office. "What happened?!" I shout as I look at the fire. During the screams of terror, I notice someone or something leave the roof of the office, unhinged when running through fire. I see the figure jump off and onto another building before falling though it. I look at where the building, only to see no one come out of the building. _What the?_

* * *

 _Guitar rift_

( _Taiso playing the guitar, then cuts to armor being worked on then put on_ )

He is a man on a mission

( _Iron man flying around, lands in front of moving train._ )  
In armor of high tech ammunition

( _shows Blizzard, Crymson Dynamo, and Controller, Iron Man rolls out of the way of an attack_ )  
Trapped on the edge of an endless game

( _flying around, and stops in front of Chris, Tsubasa, and Kanade in Symphogear's_ )  
His teenage life will never be the same

( _Shows Chris, Tsubasa, Kanade, Finé, and Taiso_ )  
In a dangerous world he does all he can

( _mech suits stomps around_ )  
He's Iron Man~

( _stands up electricity all over as he does he clenches his left hand_ )  
Iron Man~

( _Energy charges up in left hand before spinning around and firing at the screen_ )

* * *

Chapter 10: Echo's of a Ghost.

I sit at my computer, watching an Anime that I've been interested. Looking online the reviews for this show are good. " _Sir, you haven't been working for the past 2 days._ " JARVIS reminds me, I perk up from my computer. "Really?" I look around to see chips, soda's, other junk food... _Oh man, I've really been swept up into the Media._ "JARVIS, put a reminder to go to the gym when I have time." " _Yes sir._ " I've been trying to distract myself from thinking about that blast earlier. Finé has express that I shouldn't poke my head too much into such matters. "Alright. Time for work then." Heading over to the armor, I grab my tools from the table and I check myself on where I left off… _Wait… What was I doing again?_

Taiso: JARVIS? What was I doing before I started watching Anime?

" _You were working on the Phonic Gain Enhancer, so that you could produce the same effects as a normal Symphogear._ "

Taiso:( _sweatdrop_ ) Oh… Crap… That's right.

I stare at the runes sitting upon a drive piece for a Phonic Gain manipulator. _I don't know how to input the runes with the arcane runes. When Finé explained it to me, I still have trouble understanding all of what she's saying. That's gotta be saying something if a man of science can't understand ancient science._ I scratch my head in confusion as to what to do next. I look at my notes, to see if there's anything I can use. _Not much without direct help..._ " _Sigh~_ What now?... Best to try my chances. JARVIS, call Finé." I ask JARVIS as he pulls up Finé's phone number. " _Yes sir. Calling…_ " JARVIS phones Finé.

* * *

 _Location Change: Div 2 HQ_ _We are Ryoko_

"So with these adjustments, handling Gungnir should be easier." I tell Kanade-chan, she stands up and walks over to me. I take Gungnir, and I hand it to Kanade-chan. She takes the pendant and smiles. "Thanks as always Ryoko,( _looks at clock_ ) whoa, look at the time. I suppose we need to get going to the meeting." Kanade-chan notes looking at the clock, I look up to see that it is almost time for the meeting. "Then I guess we should get going then." The two of us head off, as we walk down the hall, we meet a familiar blue haired girl. "Hey, Tsubasa-chan!" Kanade-chan exclaims as she jumps Tsubasa and hugs her.

Tsubasa:( _blushing_ ) K-Kanande! Please stop doing that! It's embarrassing.

Kanade:( _chuckles_ ) Sorry, but after our last mission I feel much better since then thanks to the improvements, Doc just made.

Ryoko:( _crosses arms_ ) But still, Kanade-chan? You need to be a little less reckless with Gungnir, it's a precious item you know.

Kanade:( _looks back_ ) Sorry, sorry Doc. Can't help but be a bit showy when we're saving people. Hmm? Whats up Kanade?

Tsubasa: I saw the news, multiple tech companies have been raided and destroyed by someone calling themselves Ghost.

Kanade: Oh right, I did hear something about that. Hey Ryoko? What's your opinion?

Ryoko:( _crosses arms_ ) Not sure, with the fall of Takumi Industries. There's been a massive tech vacuum with many companies trying to gain whatever remains of the company. I know that some of the remnants are somewhat management to scrounge themselves together, but the tech that Takumi Industries has given out are highly valuable. Though recently ever since those generals saw Iron Man managing to hold his own against you two. Their desperate to get tech like that.

Kanade:( _puffs cheeks_ ) We would have had him defeated if we had fought him longer.

Ryoko:( _nods_ ) Indeed. The Symphogear is much stronger in many ways. But the fact that they saw it, is enough to get them try and recreate it. Not to mention, even if they don't manage to make an exact copy, they still would have an effective weapon.

Tsubasa: Do they only think of ways to kill their enemies?

Ryoko: War is a sad business. Filled with monsters who wish to make a profit off of the sweat, blood, tears, and corpses of people.( _phone rings_ ) Hmm? Oh hold on. Someone is calling me.( _answers phone_ ) Hello?

Taiso: _Hey Finé._

Ryoko:( _face brightens_ ) Oh, honey? Why are you calling me? I told you I was going to be working today?

Taiso: _H-Honey? Why are- A-Anyways, yeah sorry. But I was having trouble with the Phonic Gain manipulator, and I can't seem to understand how the Runes work. The notes you gave me… Well I still can't seem to understand them. So, can I get some help?_

Ryoko:( _smiles_ ) Oh, alright. How far are you in your project?

Taiso: _Well, I got the base manipulator frame into the armor, I also put the mechanical functions of the manipulator in. But I don't know how to input the runes so the Coating Field can be produced across the suit, that and the sealing runes._

Ryoko: Then think of the frame as a picture puzzle. Insert the pieces, the chips are like Kanji, you have to mix the lettering together to get the function to work. Put the base chip in.

Taiso: _Okay… Then do this… Right. I've slotted it into the manipulators head._

Ryoko: Honey, you need to put the base in for each. You just coated the head. Not the entire body.

Taiso: _Is that it? Ohh~ I'm beginning to get it. Like Da Vinci's pictures of the human body. Each part makes up the hole. I add the runes for the hands legs and body. Ah! The whole suit is gaining the coating! Now just repeat the process just with the Sealing Runes and… Done! I got it! Ah, thanks Finé._

Ryoko:( _giggles_ ) I'm happy to hear that honey.

" _Again with the honey stuff? Whatever, okay, I'm hanging up._ " Taiso says. "Hold on." I tell Taiso over the phone, I hear a slight urk from him. " _Wh-What is it?_ " He asks. "Don't you have something to tell me?" I gleefully ask, there's a slight pause, before I can hear the embarrassed shock of Taiso scrambling about. " _I-I am not saying that! It's way to embarrassing!_ " He exclaims, _oh it's so cute when he's embarrassed like that._ "Please~?" I ask, I hear Taiso pondering his choice. With a defeated grunt he says though the phone. " _I love you… Mom._ " _Kyaaa~! So cute!_ I can't help but giggle happly. " _Argh! Whatever! I'm hanging up!_ " Taiso exclaims as he ends the call. I can't help but feel so incredibly guiddy. "I didn't know you had a kid Ryoko." Kanade says in slight surprise.

Ryoko:( _hands against cheeks and turning side to side_ ) Oh no. I don't have a husband. I just adopted a kid is all. He's working on a very special project, and I'm so proud of his progress!

Tsubasa:( _hands against chest_ ) Sounds like you're a wonderful mother to him.

Kanade:( _smiles_ ) Then you'd better do your best for him right?

Ryoko:( _nods_ ) Yes, so let us not make them wait any longer. Let's go.

I walk past the two, and we head towards the meeting room… I think back to the conversation... _What was I doing just now? Why did I feel so happy around those two? When Taiso comes to me for help… When Chris tries her best to impress me. Why is it everytime that happens, I revert back to my fake persona of Ryoko? Is this… A parents love?... No. No just echos of Ryoko still lingering on me. She did enjoy things like that… Right?_

* * *

 _We are Taiso_

I close the phonic gaim manipulator, I still have blood flowing to my cheeks with embarrassment over what I said to Finé. _Curse that woman for making me say such a thing._ " _Sir with the manipulator complete, what we require now is an test subject to test._ " JARVIS reminds me, I take a seat. _Whats the time… 3:53 PM… Chris should be back from her shopping trip._

* * *

 _We are Observer_

Within a closed off meeting area, Akira steps into the room. Behind him are a few guards and a car pull up. "Where is this guy?" One of the guards asks, with the gun ready in his hands. "He'll be here. Soon." Suddenly, a thud is heard as two bodies fall to the ground. Their bodys are contoured, across their throats are clean and precise cuts. "It's almost scary how precise you're cuts are… Ghost." Akira notes looking up to a ghastly figure above. Dropping down from above, Ghost stands up hunched a bit over. He's a tall and thin body structure is covered with a white and gray suit. The face is hidden behind a gas mask that hides the eyes. A metal HUD piece covering those eyes. Small grey shoulder pads break up the whiteness of the suit. With one having small military knife on it. His hands are covered by a claw gloves going across his entire arms, with a black and white between the elbow and shoulder. Across the chest is a chest buckle with it connecting to a device strapped upon the chest. Below on the waist is a belt with a machete connected to it's sheath in the back. A torn and ripped coat and drape His legs are mostly blank white, his boots are metal with claws upon them. Around his left leg are a series of small throw knives around his upper thigh.

Ghost: _Let's get down to business. I've brought the tech._

Akira:( _stepping forwards_ ) Wonderful. Bring the container.

The guards bring in a containment tube. Ghost walks over revealing a piece of advance tech. "Ah, the experimental energy shield." Ghost incerts the tech into the container. The guards close it up and take it back to the truck. "Right, as promised. We have what your "Mistress" has asked us to acquire. Note that we are always available." Akira tells Ghost as he hands a data pad. "On this is this time's pick up location to the items for the special project she has." Ghost takes the data and checks it. " _Mistress will be pleased. Till we meet again._ " Ghost bows as he fades away. "Christ. That guy gives me the creeps." One of the guards notes beginning to get in the truck.

Akira:( _turns_ ) That's the point.

* * *

End of Chapter 10


End file.
